Gardenia
by kagomelookalike21
Summary: it was not expected...the outcome of the battle. the reason for the war between demons, hanyou's, and humans is reborn. the final battle....wasnt so final after all
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first fan-fic. Anyway, as you can tell, I have named my story 'Untitled' that is because I have yet to come up with a name for it. I will keep posting up chapters, but if I don't think anyone likes it that much, then I will stop posting. Flames are welcome, but don't be too rude. Any ideas for the title of my story are welcome also.

So, here it is. My story. Hope you all enjoy…

_Kagomelookalike21_

_ 333_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else from that show. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahasi.

Untitled Chapter 1 

"Am Not!"

"Are Too!"

"Am Not!"

"Are Too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Uhh! I cannot believe you! I was 3 minutes late and you pounce on me! I was helping Souta with his homework for your information!" announced Kagome as she set her bag down in disgust.

"Feh. You and your excuses. C'mon. Everyone is waiting for you" Inuyasha said in a huff.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's bag only to have it ripped out of his hands by Kagome. She walked ahead

**At Kaede's**

"Hello Kaede" Kagome said as she walked into the hut.

"Oh, hello child. I did not see ye come in. How are ye doing?"

"Fine I guess."

Kaede looked at Kagome with a puzzled look on her face. "What do ye mean child?"

Kagome glanced at Kaede hesitantly, and then looked around the room. She did not see anyone, so she told Kaede.

"Well, Kaede you see, it's just so hard to balance school, and helping my family take care of the shrine and on top of that, I have to find the Shikon jewel shards. I don't want to seem like a baby, and it's not that I don't like it here, and that I don't want to find the Shikon jewel shards, and that it is all my fault that the Shikon-no-tama was broken, and…"

"Kagome, Kagome ye need to relax. I can't imagine how hard it is on ye. I think ye should take a little, umm, what is it called…oh, yes. a vacation"

"I would love to, but I can't. I know how much the jewel means to everyone, and it is sorta my obligation. I have a duty to everyone. And I'm not going to vacation until I finish my job."

"Kagome, but I think you should re…"

"I'm sorry Kaede, but I can't."

"Kagome ye should…"

"NO" Kagome exclaimed, but soon shut her mouth. She could not believe that she just yelled at Kaede.

Kaede did not retort, but started to stir her herbs. They sat in silence until Shippo ran in and greeted Kagome

"KAGOME YOU'RE BACK!"

"Oh, hello Shippo. How are you? I hope you have been good for Kaede and the others.

"Yup. I was **extra** good!"

Kagome giggled

"Sure you were. You were just saying that so you could get the treats from Kagome. Feh!"

Kagome turned around and came face to face with, the one and only, Inuyasha.

"How long have you been here?"

Inuyasha looked as though he were thinking

"Umm, a little bit. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, you don't need to be so touchy!"

"Feh"

"KAGOME! Inuyasha's lying. I was very good. Even ask Sango and Miroku. You'll see. Inuyasha is lying!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was lost in thought that he did not even hear what Shippo had said

'What if he overheard Kaede and I talking? I wouldn't put it past him. He is a hanyou. But its not like he cares right. All he cares about is becoming a full demon. I am here only because my job is to complete the Shikon Jewel. Plus, when it is done, I don't have a reason for coming back. I wonder what Inuyasha would do if Kikyo offered to help collect the jewel shards. Then I would definitely not have a reason for coming back. Kikyo would be able to locate and purify all the jewel shards. And Inuyasha loves her. They could live happily ever after. But then again what about Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kaede? I would miss them terribly. But I don't think I could stand seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together. So if I went home…"

"Kagome, are ye ok child. You zoned out for a bit. Do you need to rest?"

Kagome looked at Kaede. Kagome understood exactly what Kaede meant.

"No Kaede. I'm ok. I was just thinking about the past…"

"Instead of thinking of the past, you should be thinking about where the jewel shards are wench. Naraku still has almost all of them and here you are thinking about the past?"

"Inuyasha, that wasn't very nice to say. Right Kagome"

Kagome looked at Shippo and then to Inuyasha.

'I was right. All I am is a shard detector.'

Kagome stood up and left the hut without a second word. As she was walking towards the well, she saw Sango and Miroku gathering firewood.

"Kagome. Nice to see you again. How long are you going to stay for? Did you bring more of that shampoo? I absolutely love the smell of it!"

Kagome looked at Sango.

"Wow. One question at a time! First, its nice to se you again also, second I am not sure, and third yes I did. I bought a bottle just for you so that you don't have to wait for me all the time."

Sango's face lit up like a little child seeing Santa. Kagome giggled and then realized that she had let her backpack at Kaede's.

"I can't wait to have another bath. Kagome, would you care to join me?" Sango asked

"Thank for the offer but I took a shower before I came here." Kagome replied, "But I'm sure Miroku would love to accompany you." Kagome said as she tried to stifle a laugh. Sango gave Kagome a look, but agreed with her. They both broke out into a laugh. Miroku looked at them both.

"No one will ever take me seriously…" he said and walked away.

"I can't believe we forgot he was there!" Sango exclaimed

"Anyway, I'm sure Shippo will come with you. The shampoo is in the big pouch in my backpack which is at Kaede's." Kagome explained to Sango where the shampoo was exactly.

"See you later!"

Sango looked at Kagome with questioning eyes

"Kagome, where are you going?"  
Kagome turned around

"I'm just going out for a walk. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kagome said. She could see the look of concern in her eyes.

Sango wanted to retort, but kept her mouth shut.

"Ok, see you later." Sango said with a sigh.

Kagome kept walking forward, but felt so bad for lying to her friends. She had to say something so that they would not be worried

"Stupid stupid STUPID!! Why didn't you just stay for a while longer? Mama was wrong. Inuyasha only wanted me to come back to find the jewel shards. And once he has the jewel there is no more need for me to come back."

Kagome kept on walking and without realizing it, she fell into the stream. She did not bother to get up. She looked at the light sheet of snow that was on the land. The village looked so peaceful, so serene. She could feel the cold water rushing against her body, sending a tingling feeling up her leg. She watched the little children play, throwing snowballs at each other. She giggled and remembered how she and Souta would always play with the snow after the fall. She didn't know how long she had stayed there, freezing cold, but her body refused to move. She thought that it was just her imagination and invited the cold to numb all of her pain. She laid down in the soft pillow of snow and drifted to sleep.

**At Kaede's**

"Where were you Sango?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh, I took a bath." She replied.

"I'm amazed Miroku didn't follow." Inuyasha said

"Hmm…" Sango said with a concerned look on her face, "Maybe he's sick?"

Sango went to sit beside Miroku. She placed her hand on his forehead

"Hmm, he doesn't have a fever but…"

"Where's Kagome?"

Sango looked at Inuyasha. She had realized Kagome had no returned from her walk.

"When I went to take a bath, I asked if she wanted to come but she said that she had already had one in her time and then that was when she made the whole 'Miroku Joke' and then after we clamed down she told me where her shampoo was and…"

"Get to the point."

"Fine. She said that she was going for a walk."

"AND YOU LET HER GO BY HERSELF? FCK!"

Sango could feel the anger rising in side of her, but Inuyasha had every reason to be mad.

"IT LIKE…REALLY COLD AND SHE WANTED TO GO FOR A WALK IN JUST HER GOD _DMN_ SKIRT! SHE IS GOING TO FREEZE HERSELF TO DEATH!"

Inuyasha rushed out of the hut to find Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome. Where are you???" Inuyasha was running around like a maniac, on all fours trying to pick up Kagome's scent. Her scent was there, but he could not see her. 'The stream' he thought. He knew that it was Kagome's favorite place. He started sprinting towards the stream. He could smell her, but another distinct scent.

"Naraku! SHT"

'Kagome, please be ok…please!'

**At the stream**

A figure of a man approached a snow covered maiden. He brushed the snow off the girls face. Naraku smiled as he saw the face.

"Kagome dear, how have you been doing?" Naraku was about to move a piece of her hair when someone erupted in furry.

"NARAKU! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A HAIR ON HER HEAD!" Inuyasha violently whipped out Tetsuiga. He looked at Kagome, she was palling up quickly, her lips turning blue. He knew he had to get rid of Naraku quick.

Inuyasha stared at Naraku

"Naraku…this is the last time you will ever come near Kagome"


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter is Dedicated to My Prince Charming,. Josh Ian. You were my knight in shining armor. You protected me everyday of your life. And because you were protecting me, you forgot to protect yourself. And for that, I am forever grateful and I owe you my life. Thank you Koi. I will never forget you Josh; my price charming; my Inuyasha. R.I.P 

_-kagomelookalike 333_

(A/N: Please, if your community, city, school, or work is doing anything to raise money for cancer, please donate. Thank You.)

**Note:** If you wish, you can download the song for this chapter and listen to the song while reading the story. When I read it with the song, me and my friend got goose bumps. Anyway, you can download it from Limewire free of charge. If you do no have Limewire, you can simply download it. Any-who…

**Disclaimer: **Even though this breaks my heart, I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else from that show. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahasi. WHY CAN'T I??? EVEN JUST AN EAR! ITS JUST NOT FAIR! (

Untitled Chapter 2 

_previously…_

A figure of a man approached a snow covered maiden. He brushed the snow off the girls face. Naraku smiled as he saw the face.

"Kagome dear, how have you been doing?"

Naraku was about to move a piece of her hair when someone erupted in furry.

"NARAKU! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A HAIR ON HER HEAD!"

Inuyasha violently whipped out Tetsuiga. He looked at Kagome, she was palling up quickly, her lips turning blue. He knew he had to get rid of Naraku quick. Inuyasha stared at Naraku.

"Naraku…this is the last time you will ever come near Kagome"

Naraku turned around. He looked at Inuyasha with a sly grin on his face. He looked back at Kagome. He bent down again, and started caressing Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha's face erupted in furry. He charged towards Naraku. Naraku smiled.

"You should be more careful Inuyasha, or she will get hurt"

Inuyasha ignored what Naraku said 'Empty threats' Inuyasha thought. He was within a foot of Naraku when Naraku erected a barrier. Inuyasha flew backwards five feet. He rose as quickly as he was thrown. He was not going to give up so easily. _'Kagome you idiot, why do you always have to put yourself in danger?!'_ He charged towards Naraku again

"THIS IS IT NARAKU! YOU SEALED YOUR FATE!"

In Kagome's Mind...

(A/N: **Bold **–** Midoriko, **Italic – Kagome's thoughts)

"**Wake up Kagome… you must wake up…"**

Kagome opened her eyes. She could see a blinding white light.

"_Who are you?"_

"**I am Midoriko. Thank Kami I was able to wake you. Now, you must listen to me. You must snap out of this trance before…"**

Kagome looked at the blinding white light.

"_Before what?" _she asked Midoriko

"**Before you or Inuyasha dies."**

Kagome looked shocked at the information that she had just received.

"_You mean.. .that I'm… what happened? Why would Inuyasha die? What do you mean?"_

Time, where did you go?

Why did you leave me here alone?  
Wait, don't go so fast  
I'm missing the moments as they pass

"**Kagome. You have an undying love for Inuyasha, do you not?"**

Kagome looked up. She did love Inuyasha but it was so hard for her because she wasn't sure if he loved her. Her heart told her that Inuyasha loves her, but her mind says that he still loves Kikyo. And her mind was winning the battle.

"I do Midoriko. I love him with all my heart. But he doesn't love me. He loves Kikyo. Not me."

Midoriko shook her head. She smiled gently. As she cupped Kagome's cheek, she gently whispered

"**You fool…"**

Kagome looked at Midoriko with confused eyes.

Midoriko rose her hand and slapped her.

"**YOU IDIOT! HE LOVES YOU. NOT THAT HEARTLESS B!T&H"**

(A/N: I just had to have someone slap Kagome. Sometimes she is just so stupid!!!!!! Anyway, back to the story 3)

Midoriko shook her head. She smiled gently. As she cupped Kagome's cheek, she gently whispered

"**You fool…"**

Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
So wait for me this time  
I'm down I'm down on my knees I'm begging for all your sympathy  
But you (I'm just an illusion) you don't seem to care (I wish that I could)

Kagome looked at Midoriko with confused eyes.

Midoriko gently giggled.

" **In due time, you will come to realize what a mistake you have made. But for now, you must wake up and help Inuyasha"**

Kagome nodded. She would do anything to help Inuyasha, and she had to figure out what her mistake was…

Outside of Kagome's mind

Inuyasha struggled to get up again. Naraku still had that sly grin on his face, and Inuyasha was determined to wipe it off his face. He looked towards Kagome. She was shaking uncontrollably. He needed to get her out of there as soon as possible.

"Inuyasha, wait for us!"

His ears perked up. Miroku and Sango were behind him. He did not turn around for fear that Naraku would do something.

"**Inuyasha… go protect Kagome. Her life is in your hands."**

You humble people everywhere (I don't mean to hurt you)  
Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
I'll take what you give me. Please know that I'm learning  
So wait for me this time

Inuyasha looked towards where the voice was coming from. The voice was coming from Kagome, but it was not Kagome who was speaking. He could see a cloud with raven hair. He could have sworn that it was Kagome. But his Kagome never wore armor.

"Midoriko…" Inuyasha heard Miroku whisper. He turned his head slightly to see Miroku. He quickly looked back towards Midoriko. She was protecting Kagome with her barrier.

"**Inuyasha, if you truly wish to save this girl, kill that man in front of you…"**

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!"

In Kagome's Mind

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome could feel the walls around her crushing her, taking air away from her.

"Inuyasha, please. Save me only if you swear to me that you will not become a full demon once we get the Sacred Jewel, and that you will stay the way you are. SWEAR THAT TO ME INUYASHA. SWEAR IT!"

Outside of Kagome's mind

"Inuyasha, please. Save me only if you swear to me that you will not become a full demon once we get the Sacred Jewel, and that you will stay the way you are. SWEAR THAT TO ME INUYASHA. SWEAR IT!"

Inuyasha realized that Kagome was calling out to him. But neither Miroku, Sango, Shippo, nor Naraku heard it. As if it was for him only.

"I swear it Kagome. I swear to you that I will not become full demon."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha. He ignored the stares. He looked back towards Naraku.

"Now where were we?"

I should've know better  
I shouldn't have wasted those days  
And afternoons and mornings  
I threw them all away

"Inuyasha, be careful…" Midoriko whispered as she disappeared. The barrier around Kagome dissolved, only to become a new one. The barrier was bright blue, with spiritual power. He smiled, knowing that Kagome had heard him. Inuyasha ran towards Kagome, ready to protect her by all means necessary. He could see Naraku follow him at top speed. He was trying to get to Kagome first. Inuyasha winced in pain, but he had to protect Kagome. He saw one of Naraku's tentacle's shoot out towards her.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Now this is my time  
I'm going to make this moment mine.  
(I shouldn't have wasted those days)  
I'll take what you give me. Please know that I'm learning

I've looked in the mirror  
My world's getting clearer  
So wait for me this time

So, how was that? I know its short but I have so many things running through my mind and…anyway, please review. The song featured in this chapter is Time by Chantal Kreviazuk


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Sorry I have taken so long to update, but I was on holidays, but now I am back!!! Chapter 3 will be coming up shortly )


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N: **Bold **–** Inuyasha's mind, **Italic – Inuyasha's human side's, Underlined – Inuyasha's Demon side)

So, here it is. Chapter 3. Finally. I was on holidays, with no access to the Internet until now. I was finally able to post the next chapter. YAY! If any of you have an Idea for my title, please let me know. Anyway. On with the story.

**Disclaimer: **Yet again, I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else from that show. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahasi. Neither do I own the song featured. The song is Kelly Clarkson's 'You Found Me'.

**Untitled**

Chapter 3

Previously…

"Inuyasha, be careful…" Midoriko whispered as she disappeared. The barrier around Kagome dissolved, only to become a new one. The barrier was bright blue, with spiritual power. He smiled, knowing that Kagome had heard him. Inuyasha ran towards Kagome, ready to protect her by all means necessary. He could see Naraku follow him at top speed. He was trying to get to Kagome first. Inuyasha winced in pain, but he had to protect Kagome. He saw one of Naraku's tentacle's shoot out towards her.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Inuyasha leaped out in front of Kagome, only to realize that he was within a barrier. He fell with a 'thud' on the ground. He tried to get up, but failed to do so. He turned his head around and saw Kagome on her knees, trying her hardest to keep the barrier up.

"Ka…Kagome. Are you ok?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with worry in his eyes. Kagome's face was covered in a sheen of sweat. Kagome turned around to look at Inuyasha. She smiled gently

"Don't…don't worry. This time, I will protect you. You have protected me so many times, and now is my chance to protect you. Now stay back, and let me handle this. I got myself into this mess, now I have to get out of it myself …"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in awe. He had never seen her so determined. She almost reminded him of himself, when they were at his fathers grave

Is this just a dream

If it is, please don't wake me form this high

I've become comfortable numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it like, when everything right

I can't believe

Flashback

"Would you just shut up and let me protect you?"

End flashback

He looked at Kagome.

"No" he said sternly.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused and unaware of what he meant

"I said no. I am supposed to protect you, not the other way around. My mother died trying to protect me, I could have done something, but I didn't. I will not let another person that I love be killed because they were trying to protect me. Now, get back Kagome. This battle is between me and Naraku."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Did he just say 'love' or was it her imagination and her heart making her hear what she wanted to hear?

You found me when no-one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yah you broke through all my confusion

The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what no one could see

You found me, you found me

"Well well well. Looks like Inuyasha came out of the closet. I see you have confessed your true feeling about Kagome. I wonder how Kikyo would feel if she heard you. Speaking of her..." Naraku turned around and nodded his head. Kikyo emerged from the trees. Kagome looked in fear, for she knew that Kikyo to this day, still held a grudge against her. Inuyasha rose to his feet.

"Kikyo... what are you doing here? I thought…" Inuyasha looked at her for a while, then looked at Kagome. Her eyes were glazed over in fear. He knew Naraku was up to something, or else he would have not gone to all the trouble of bringing Kikyo here. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. Why had he not realized that she was here?

"Because you were concerned about the one you love. You were concerned about Kagome"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. His human self was trying to overtake the demon side inside of him

So here we are, and that pretty far

When you think of where we've been

No going back, I'm fading out all that has faded me within

you're by my side now everything's fine

I can't believe

"You ignored Kikyo's scent because you were to concerned about Kagome. Your feeling for Kagome overpowered all else.

"**Feelings…?"**

"_Yes. You, well we have fallen in love with Kagome. She accepted you for who you are. She never left your side, and she always looked after you. We have grown fond of her. And you love for her has overpowered your infatuation of Kikyo."_

"Mate. Kagome. Want Kagome as mate."

Inuyasha heard his demon side talking to him. But the demon was not trying to overpower him, just lending its strength. His demon side recognized Kagome as his mate, and was trying to protect her. Inuyasha grinned evilly as a surge of power swept through his body. Naraku looked at Inuyasha with a questioning look. He studied Inuyasha's aura. It was full of demonic power, but Inuyasha looked unaffected by it. Naraku saw Kagome behind Inuyasha, still trying to keep the barrier up. Suddenly Inuyasha's aura mixed with Kagome's aura.

You found me when no-one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yah you broke through all my confusion

The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what no one could see

You found me, you found me

"In…Ka…" Miroku looked amazed at what he saw. Inuyasha and Kagome's auras were becoming one.

"Sango, do you see that?" Miroku asked Sango

Sango looked at Miroku.

"No, but I can sense a strong aura. Wait, what's going on? Miroku, what do you see?"

"Both Inuyasha's demon and human side recognize Kagome as this mate. But I have never seen a time when two people auras have mixed before they have mated, unless… Shippo, does Kagome smell different?"

Shippo ran over and looked at Miroku with a questioning look. He sniffed the air

"Nope. She smells the same. Why?"

Miroku looked at Shippo in amazement. He could feel his face demanding to break out into a smile. He looked towards Sango. She knew exactly what was going on, but she wondered if Inuyasha and Kagome knew what was going on.

And I was hiding till you came along, and showed me where I belong

You found me when no one else was looking

How did you know, How did you know?

"Kikyo. What are you doing here?" Kagome had finally gained enough courage to speak.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo looked Kagome squarely in the eye

"Why are you here? Why are you working with Naraku? Wasn't he the one who got between you and Inuyasha?"

Kikyo graced her lips with the faintest smile

"Oh, but how you are mistaken. You, my reincarnation, you are what is getting between me and Inuyasha, and that is the reason I am here. To dispose of you…"

You found me when no-one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yah you broke through all my confusion

The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what no one could see

You found me, you found me

Kagome felt the whole world around her stop. She was in the way. But Inuyasha didn't even love her, or did he? She saw a red blur step in front of her. She looked at the back of Inuyasha's head. 'But I love him…'

"Kagome…stay away from here. Go back to your own time. I will get you when it's over. Please, just go." Inuyasha said with demand

"No. I will not back down. Inuyasha I can't leave y..."

Inuyasha turned around. He scooped Kagome into his arms. He kissed her with gentle fierceness. Kagome could feel a fire burning deep inside of her. She embraced the feeling, kissing him back. He broke the kiss, deeply breathing in her scent.

"In... Inuyasha. Why did you do that?"

"Because Kagome. You stood my at all time. Your family makes me feel like their son that they never had. And most importantly, you made me feel like someone. Like I was important. You loved me for who I am. No one, other than my mother has loved me that way, not even Kikyo. And that is why I chose you. I chose the one I love. And that is you. Kagome…"

You found me when no-one else was looking

How did you know just where I would be

Yah you broke through all my confusion

The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave

I guess that you saw what no one could see

You found me, you found me

Kagome could feel tears forming in her eyes, she felt like she was on cloud nine. She looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes, embracing the warmness nestled within them. She had waited to hear those words since day one, and now she heard them. She let her tears roll down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, them opening to assure herself that this was not a dream. She felt a hand stroke her cheek, ridding her flawless face from the wet beads that dared to venture down. She looked up and saw Inuyasha, looking down at her, worry evident in his golden orbs.

"Don't cry wench…just don't."

Kagome swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. She shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, honestly I am… I couldn't help my self I was just so, so happ…"

"You talk to much. Now, go home. Go down the well where you will be safe. I will come to get you after I ki…"

"No."

"WHAT???"

Kagome smirked at his sudden outburst

"I said no. I said it before and I will say it again. I am going to stay by your side. Now, do you have anything to say.."

"You'd bet your little ass I have something to say. I am not going to allow you to fight this little fuck-head and have you get your ass into trou…"

Kagome rocked onto her tip-toes, placing a fiery, needy kiss onto his lips to silence him and his antics. She felt his hands slither around her hips. She finally released him, looking him square in the face.

"F…Fine. You can stay. But don't blame me when you get your ass into trouble."

She smiled in accomplishment

"And a cute ass at that…" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome cocked her head to the side

"What did you say?"

Inuyasha smirked

"Nothing"

"Umm. Not that I am disappointed that you two finally admitted your true feelings about each other, even though we could have done without the whole kissing, but if you don't mind, can we get on with the ballet? And Kagome, it would be best if you let the barrier down. Thanks."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sango as she said that. They each blushed from ear to ear.

"Hey. I've never seen that shade of red before..."Shippo stated innocently. Miroku smiled from ear to ear

"Indeed Shippo. This shade is reserved especially for Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku said with confidence in his voice.

"Monk, you are lucky we need you right not 'cause if we didn't…"Inuyasha said, not daring to finish the sentence. Miroku sighed in relief.

"Um…Inuyasha?" Kagome said

"Yah?"

"I think Naraku is mad that we have ignored him so long." She stated innocently. Inuyasha turned around. Beyond the barrier Kagome created he could see Naraku, eyes full of rage. Inuyasha smirked. He looked at Kagome and the others.

"Caromed. Let down the barrier. Its time to give Naraku what he has been asking for."

He turned to face Naraku and Kikyo. For some odd reason, he did not care if Kikyo died. Actually this time he rather that she died because he feared for Kagome's life.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, with Kagome at his side. She felt a pang of jealousy. They're friend were behind them prepared to battle. She saw Kagome let the barrier down.

Inuyasha let out a battle cry, howling into the night, notifying all creatures in the four corners that the battle had begun. Inuyasha started to transform, but at his own will.

Naraku's eyes widened.

"Battle began already. Time to fight me bastard." Inuyasha said. Kagome came to his side, archery set ready.

In the blink of an eye, blows were being exchanged. Inuyasha ran straight towards Naraku. He got there with incredible speed,, holding his sword to his neck

"Time to die, bastard…"

YAY. Chapter 3 is done!! Thanks to…

**serina : **thanks for your review!!!!

**Lady Kayanne : **thank you also for your review. Told you I would up-date )


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahasi owns Inuyasha and anything else associated with the anime/manga.

Untitled Chapter 4 

_previously…_

"Battle began already. Time to fight me bastard." Inuyasha said. Kagome came to his side, bow and arrow in position.

In the blink of an eye, blows were being exchanged. Inuyasha ran straight towards Naraku. He got there with incredible speed, holding his sword to his neck

"Time to die, bastard…"

---

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with worry in her eye. She had seen Inuyasha transform one to many times. Kagome felt her heart become heavy with worry.

'It's ok. Inuyasha won't do anything to harm neither me nor Sango, or Miroku, or Shippo.'

Inuyasha's ears perked up. He could hear a noise, no; more like a rumble come towards the area he was in. His face lit up as he smirked in pride. He looked at Naraku, learning towards his ear.

"Hear that? I know you do. You are a hanyou too. You can hear the rumbling. But its not heavens gates opening up to welcome you with wide arms. No. It is the stampede of humans and demons, fueled by their hatred. Yes. Naraku, this is the day, all your enemies will graciously send you to hell."

Naraku did indeed hear the rumbling. But he would not show that he was scared. No, he would be strong. He looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were glazed over in hate and despise. Naraku smirked and started to evaporate. Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment but shrunk just as quickly. He raised his claws to strike Naraku's face. His hand was within a centimetre of his face when he vanished. Inuyasha quickly spun around and rushed towards Kagome. He could see a blur of light racing towards her. Suddenly the light disappeared and re-appeared behind Kagome. Inuyasha could feel his demon side, trying to take complete control. Inuyasha let his demon side take full control, knowing that it would not bring any harm to Kagome and his friends. His demon side knew that if it did such a thing, it might not have Kagome as its mate. Inuyasha's eyes changed from gold to red. He felt his leg wanting to give out but Inuyasha kept on. Suddenly, Kagome disappeared and appeared at his side. He stopped and pulled Kagome towards him. He looked at the person who pulled Kagome out of harms way.

"Sesshomaru…what do you want?"

Sesshomaru did not retort to that question but he had something to say.

"What do you think you are doing? Putting your mate in harms way while you try to show off. Do not take this the wrong way, and that I will be here whenever you need someone to save you, but this Sesshomaru was only fulfilling his duties as the Lord or the Western Lands"

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha, and towards Sesshomaru. She smiled gently and pulled herself free of Inuyasha's grasp. As she walked up towards Sesshomaru, she could feel Inuyasha getting angry.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. From the bottom of my heart. And I know Inuyasha thanks you to," she added as she turned around to give Inuyasha a stern glare, "and if there is anything that we ca…"

"Hey. Who said I was going to do anything for the bastard?" Inuyasha exclaimed

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in dismay. She fell to her knees and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"If there is anything that I can do, anything just tell me. Honestly Sesshomaru. Thank you." Kagome looked in his eyes trying to find something. She saw his composure falter slightly, but was quickly regained, which made her wonder if he had lost his composure at all.

"Miko. Stand up. You do not need to bow down to this Sesshomaru. Nor do you need to beg. As for you repaying my deed, this Sesshomaru will do no such thing as make you repay me. You, Kagome, are a powerful miko, possible even more powerful than Midoriko. But I will not allow this Sesshomaru stoop to such a low level. On your feet Miko."

Inuyasha felt a strong wind rush by as Kagome got to her feet. He looked at Kagome with pride in his eyes.

'Stronger than Midoriko heh. Well. This will definitely be interesting.'

Sesshomaru whipped his head around, facing a clearing in the woods. He took Tokejin (A/N - not sure about the spelling. If you know how it is spelt, let me know. Thanks. Back to the story 3) out and stared into the woods. Suddenly Kagome stood straight up, put one of her arrows in place, and went to stand beside Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pulled his Tetsuiga (A/N – spelling…again) out and took his place beside Kagome. Sango and Miroku looked confused slightly but soon realized what had caused them to become so alert. They felt the strong aura appear in front of them, blazing red, and full of evil.

"Naraku…show yourself. NOW!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha smirked as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. He could see the anger burning inside of her.

"Yah you bastard. Come on and fight. What? Are you scared of loosing to humans? Are you scared of losing to demon? Or you scared of losing to me? A half-demon. LIKE YOU!"

Kagome placed a hand on his arm, letting him know that she was there. She glanced behind her, past Sango and Miroku. She saw a swarm of demons, humans, and half demons alike standing behind them, awaiting Inuyasha's command. She saw Kouga, Ayame, Aki Toki Hojo, and many more. And they were all waiting for Inuyasha's command. She saw her friend's wave at her. She smiled, and stood up a bit straighter.

"**Miko, what are you looking at?"** said a vile voice in her head. Her eyes snapped wide in alert.

"**You know what. Funny thing is, last time we tried to control you, you broke free. But Hakudoshi was still able to hold on to a piece of your soul. Now we will use that to our advantage. So, whom do you want to kill first?"** the voice inside of her had said

Kagome clutched her hands over her ears, trying to block out the voice

"**Did you really think that that would work?"**

---

Kouga looked at Kagome. He tapped Ayame's shoulder, which made her look in the same direction Kouga was looking. She saw Kagome clutching her hands over her ears. Ayame looked at Kouga with worry in her eyes.

"I'll go see. You wait here." Ayame said as she leapt off towards Kagome before Kouga could say a word.

---

"G…Get out of my h…head…" Kagome said barley above a whisper, staining her voice to be heard. Sesshomaru looked at her. He could sense the discomfort and fear. He looked at his brother. Inuyasha had not noticed what was going on, but he could sense another demon approaching. Ayame was about to place her hand on Kagome's shoulder when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"State your business with the miko." Sesshomaru said bluntly. Ayame looked surprised for a moment but soon recognized him as Inuyasha's half brother.

"I was only worried for Kagome's well being. That is my business!" She said. Sesshomaru nodded his head, as if allowing her to come close to

Kagome. Ayame put her hand on Kagome's shoulder only to have her hand burnt. Sesshomaru looked surprised. He then realized that Kagome had put up a barrier.

"Inuyasha…you must kill Naraku immediately." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha did not turn to look at Sesshomaru. He was concentrated on the demonic aura in the forest. That was his only concern. Nothing else.

"You got two legs and a heartbeat, so what's stoppin' you?" he retorted

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was confused by the response but then it all hit him at once. He could smell fear, and pain. He turned to look at Kagome. She was on the ground, clutching her head in pain. Inuyasha's eyes widened immediately. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but was burnt like Ayame.

"Damn it!"

"I…Inuyasha. Do…don't come near m…me…" Kagome said with strain. Inuyasha looked at her; it killed him to see her in so much pain.

"No Kagome. Nothing will stop me from coming close to you. And nothing will stop me from killing Naraku."

"What if I told you that if you kill me, you would end up killing Kagome?"

Inuyasha whipped around. Naraku was standing in front of Inuyasha.

"Shut up you dirty bastard. I know that you are bluffing, so don't try to pull that shit on me" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Try." Naraku said. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsuiga, and nicked Naraku's arm, not wanting to do any serious damage in case he was not bluffing.

"Ow…"

Inuyasha turned around. In the exact same place where he had nicked Naraku, Kagome had a wound 5 times the size. Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

"Kagome. Please. Forgive me for that…" Inuyasha placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder, but was not repelled this time. Instead, the barrier let him in. He could fell the barrier closing in around him. He felt his eye lids get droopy. He felt his body fall limp on the ground, next to Kagome's.

---

"…nuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha. INUYASHA!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha opened his eyes. He saw Kagome knelling over him, sobbing into his fire rat.

"Kagome…are you ok?"

Kagome's eyes lit up when she heard his voice. She embraced him and kissed him fiercely.

"Where are we Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked around.

"I don't know…I had opened my eye's and you were laying there, so helplessly. I thought you were dead." Kagome said as tears started to trickle down her face again

"Inuyasha. You have to kill Naraku. Even if it kills me. Just kill him and everything will be ok." Inuyasha looked at Kagome in surprise.

"NO. I am not going to hurt you. I don't care how many times you s-i-t me. I will not do that." He said abruptly.

Kagome knew he was going to say that . She placed her hand in Inuyasha's and looked at him in the eye.

"Please. Do it for me." Inuyasha was surprised but went along with it.

"All right." He placed a kiss on Kagome's head and placed his hand over hers…

---

Inuyasha felt his head pounding, and someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Sango shaking him, tears rolling down her face.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! **WAKE UP !**"

Inuyasha looked at Sango

"Umm, Sango. Will you stop shaking me?" Sango abruptly whipped her head up

"INUYASHA! YOU'RE OK!!"

Inuyasha laughed at her remark

"Of course I'm ok. Now. To kill Naraku."

Sango looked surprised.

"Inuyasha. You can't kill Naraku! If you do Kagome will die!"

Inuyasha smirked. He tightened his fist and looked at Kagome.

"No she won't…"

_I'm breakin down  
I just can't take it anymore  
I'm yours  
I wont let you go  
You know I'm comin for you  
No matter what it's gonna take  
I gotta make this move  
Your the one that I choose  
You know i'm coming for you  
and I just can't go another day without you next to me  
Oh oh yea  
_

YAY! Chapter 4! The little song exert is from Coming to You by JoJo. See you next chapter. ) Thanks to everyone who reviewed


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Sorry This chapter took so long. So much was running through my mind and I just had to get things organized.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahasi owns Inuyasha and anything else associated with the anime/manga. Nor do I own the song featured. The song belongs to the Foo Fighters.

Untitled 

Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously… 

Inuyasha laughed at her remark

"Of course I'm ok. Now. To kill Naraku."

Sango looked surprised.

"Inuyasha. You can't kill Naraku! If you do Kagome will die!"

Inuyasha smirked. He tightened his fist and looked at Kagome.

"No she won't…"

---

Sango looked at Inuyasha with confusion in her eyes.

"Inuyasha. Remember when you nicked Naraku? You **NICKED** him and Kagome got a huge cut from that! Now you expect to kill Naraku, and have Kagome alive. You cant! Or are you honestly going to kill Kagome? What did she ever do to you? DO YOU HATE HER THAT MUCH!?" Sango had realized what she just said. She shut her mouth and hung her head low in shame.

"No Sango," Inuyasha said barley above a whisper, "I don't hate her. I love her. Plain and simple. When I passed out, I saw Kagome. She told be to kill Naraku. I don't know why, but I knew if I killed Naraku, everything would be ok. She gav…"

Inuyasha cut short and turned around at the scent of Miroku's blood. He saw Kagura laughing as Miroku fell to the ground. Inuyasha rushed over to help Miroku up, but was stopped by Kouga and Sesshomaru

"Take care of Naraku dog-breath" Kouga said, then regretting he ever spoke as Sesshomaru glared at him

"Umm…I mean take care of Naraku Inu…yasha"

Inuyasha smirked and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and turned back to Kagura

"Thanks." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and knelt down. He kissed her forehead and whispered her sweet nothing.

"Kagome, when this is over, I am going to make you the happiest woman in the uni…univise. That how you say it…isn't it?"

Unnoticed to Inuyasha, a smile gracefully came over Kagome's face…

---

Kagome could hear everything Inuyasha was saying… and giggled as he tried to say universe. Her heart was racing. He his sweet nothing's affecting her in ways that she never knew could. She could see his face, smiling. He was happy. And that made her happy…

---

Inuyasha put Kagome down and pulled his Tetsuiga out.

"Naraku. Where di…" Inuyasha was cut off as he sensed demons, hanyou's, and humans behind him. He turned around and saw then all looking at him.

"Inuyasha. We all heard your call, so we came. What do you want us to do?" Ayame said.

Inuyasha was still in shock. They were accepting him as the leader. A smirk fell across his face

"What are you waiting for? Kill Naraku!!" Inuyasha looked at everyone who was there. In his native inu-tounge he began the battle again.

Blows were exchanged everywhere. As the day went on, no trace of Naraku was found. Everyone grew weary from the battle. Most of Naraku's demons had been killed by Inuyasha's comrades, but many were still lurking around.

Inuyasha was about to slay a demon when a bright light flashed, killing all of Naraku's demons. Inuyasha turned to face the direction that the light came from. His eyes widened. He saw Kagome, naked, enveloped in a bright light with Naraku, on top of her, burnt to ashes.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!"

---

**About one hour ago…**

"Kagome dear. Long time no talk…"

Kagome looked in the direction that the voice came in. She saw Naraku standing there. Her eyes widened in fear

"How did you get past the barrier…?"

"Kikyo. You should of thought of that."

Kagome feared for her life. She tried to get up but couldn't move. She looked at her feet. Kikyo's shikigami were refraining her from moving. More shikigami came and wrapped around arms and around her waist and laid her down on the floor.

"INUYASHA!!!"

"He can't hear you miko. To bad for you. Perfect for me…"

(A/N: There is some suggestions of rape so if you don't care to read this, go to the next chapter. Just thought I would let you all know. Oh. And also, what is happening to Kagome is in her mind but it is also physically happening to her.)

Kagome looked at Naraku in fear.

"What do you want with me?"

_I've got another confession to make_

_I'm your fool_

_Everyone's got their chains to break_

_Holding you_

_Wouldn't you want to resist, or be abused_

_Is someone getting_

_The best, the best, the best, the best of you_

_Is someone getting_

The best, the best, the best, the best of you 

_Are you going to someone new_

Naraku smirked and approached her. He bent down and cupped her sex as she flinched.

"This. Your virginity. If you are no longer a virgin, you will not be able to use your spiritual powers. Like I said, too bad for you, perfect for me."

Kagome heard Naraku whisper something to the shikigami. The slowly made her hands reach above her head and stretched her legs apart. She felt like her legs were being torn apart.

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome yelled as Naraku bent down and licked her ear. He blew into her ear and sent shivers down her spine. She looked at him, with poison in her eyes.

_I needed somewhere to hang my head_

_Without your news_

_You gave me something that I didn't have_

_But had no use_

_I was to wait to be there, to strong to lose_

_My heart is under arrest again_

_But I break loose_

_My head is giving me life or death_

_But I can't choose_

_I swear I'll never be there_

_And I refuse_

"You are a sick little bastard. You know that. A SICK LITTLE BASTARD!" Naraku looked at he and smirked

"Thank you for the compliment Kagome…" he said

Kagome looked at him. A compliment? He thought that was a compliment? Kagome saw him get up and go towards her feet. She tried desperately to get free but failed. Naraku had already striped of his clothes, and was crawling on top of her. She shut her eyes, wanting to wake up from this dream. She could feel his rough hands grazing the inside of her leg, inching closer to her sex. She tried to retaliate by closing her legs but failed. She felt his hands roaming around as she kept her eyes shut.

'Kami…please help me…anyone…please.'

She felt him reach her hips, where her skirt rested. Naraku slipped a finger in her skirt and began to pull it off. Kagome was trying to squirm free. Kagome felt a cool breeze grazing her hips. Naraku took the skirt and threw it away.

_Is someone getting_

_The best, the best, the best, the best of you_

_Is someone getting_

_The best, the best, the best, the best of you_

_Has someone taken your faith – its real_

_The pain you feel_

_Your trust – you must confess_

_Is someone getting_

_The best, the best, the best, the best of you_

_Is someone getting_

_The best, the best, the best, the best of you_

"Inuyasha," Naraku said, "you don't know what you are missing"

Kagome dared to open her eyes and face reality. She opened one eye and looked off in the corner. She saw Kikyo standing there, watching. She stared at Kikyo as Naraku began to unbutton her shirt. She flinched as she felt his cold hands on her delicate skin.

"What is this?" Naraku said as her snapped her bra strap on her shoulder

Kagome looked at him in disgust.

"Something that you are not allowed to touch…" she spat out.

Naraku ran his ringers between her breasts. He laughed as she tried to squirm free.

_Has someone taken your faith – its real_

_The pain you feel_

_The life! The love! You've go to heal_

_The hope, that stops, the broken hearts_

_Your trust, you must confess_

_Is someone getting_

_The best, the best, the best, the best of you_

_Is someone getting_

_The best, the best, the best, the best of you_

Naraku got up off of her. Kagome sighed in relief and relaxed. But much to her despair, he got back on her. Naraku had gone to grab a knife and was now trying to saw Kagome's bra off. Kagome winced in pain as the knife cut her shoulder as well. She felt the strap from her bra give away and was ripped off her body, She saw Naraku's grin get larger as her looked down at her breasts. He took his knife and started to trace her breast. She could feel the blood from her shoulder trickle down and combine with the blood from her breasts. Naraku placed his left hand over her left breast and squeezed it with all his might.

"STOP!!!" she screamed in pain.

Naraku leaned forward to get closer to her ear

"Don't forget, I still have your soul in the very palm of my hands…"

Kagome looked at Naraku with disgust.

"You piece of shit. You… corrupt human being you…you…" Kagome could not think of anything else to say. She searched for the words but couldn't find them. Instead she spat in his face getting him in the eye. She saw Naraku lean back and wipe his eye.

"Bitch… you'll pay for that…" Naraku said as he pulled her panties down and spread her legs apart even more, if that was even possible.

_I've got another confession my friend_

_I'm no fool_

_I'm getting tired of startin' again_

_Somewhere new_

_Wouldn't wanna resist, or be abused_

_I swear ill never be there_

_And I refuse_

Kagome feared for her life at that moment. She felt Naraku feel around her, making her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Stop. Please stop it…" she said in a weak voice.,

"Not a chance bitch." Naraku said. He pulled his fingers out and licked them. Kagome saw that Naraku was erect and was positioning himself to enter her core. She felt him enter slowly, going as far as her barrier then retreating

"This might hurt Kagome…correction, it will…" Naraku said. He slowly entered her again and pushed with all his might to break past her barrier. Kagome felt her barrier be torn and screamed in pain. She could not shake the pain as he kept pounding into her. She looked down and saw blood pouring out. She closed and felt into a deep slumber

'_Inuyasha…Midoriko… anyone help me…" _ she thought as a immense light burst in front of her.

_Is someone getting_

The best, the best, the best, the best of you 

_Is someone getting_

_The best, the best, the best, the best of you_

_Has someone taken your faith – its real_

_The pain you feel! Your trust, you must confess_

_Is someone getting_

_The best, the best, the best, the best of you_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed ) it means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha or anyone associated with the show. Nor do I own the song featured, which is Gunnin by Hedley.

Untitled Chapter 6 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously…

"KAGOME!!!!!!!"

---

She closed and felt into a deep slumber

'_Inuyasha…Midoriko… anyone help me…" _ she thought as a immense light burst in front of her.

---

(A/N: the next part is set after the whole Kagome/ Naraku situation. Its no longer in Kagome's mind.)

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome as soon as he saw her. Sesshomaru stepped out in front of him, stopping him from getting closer.

"Inuyasha…you can't see this." Sesshomaru stated mater-of-fact tone.

"Why. Let me through!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get closer to Kagome.

"Inuyasha…if you see the miko the way she is not, you will transform and we will not be able to do anything to stop. I will take the miko to the old woman in the hut where you always stay…"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with a questioning look.

"Since when do you care what happens to Kagome or me?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and looked back at Inuyasha.

"I owe the miko, and for she is more powerful than me. She killed Naraku…"

_(In Kagome's Mind)_

Kagome tossed and turned and jolted awake.

'Wh…where am I? Inuyasha…Midoriko…"

Kagome looked around and saw her skirt and shirt thrown to the side, along with her undergarments. As she looked down, she saw that she was naked. She quickly ran to recover her shirt as her mind worked to remember what happened.

'_He can't hear you miko. To bad for you. Perfect for me…'_

_Naraku smirked and approached her. He bent down and cupped her sex as she flinched._

"_This. Your virginity. If you are no longer a virgin, you will not be able to use your spiritual powers. Like I said, too bad for you, perfect for me."_

"_You piece of shit. You… corrupt human being you…you…" Kagome could not think of anything else to say. She searched for the words but couldn't find them. Instead she spat in his face getting him in the eye. She saw Naraku lean back and wipe his eye. _

"_Bitch… you'll pay for that…" Naraku said as he pulled her panties down and spread her legs apart even more, if that was even possible._

Kagome cried as she remembered what had happened to her.

"Inuyasha…please come save me…please…"

_(outside of Kagome's mind…)_

'_Inuyasha…please come save me…please…'_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both turned to look at Kagome. The barrier that was surrounding her began to pulse, turning from blue to a bright white colour. In the same flash that drew everyone's attention earlier, Midoriko appeared.

"**Inuyasha…my time here is over. Now, you must help Kagome move past this tragedy. Please Inuyasha, do this for me."**

Inuyasha looked at Midoriko and nodded his head.

"I will…" he said. Midoriko smiled at Inuyasha

"**Now I know why the miko chose you…Inuyasha, give me the sacred jewel shards Kagome gave you."**

Everyone looked at Inuyasha. They all watched as he opened his hand and revealed 2 sacred jewel shards.

"Inuyasha, " Sango said, "When did you get those?"

_Tell me what I'll never be_

_Make me feel broken_

_Tell me what I should believe_

_I didn't know it was broken_

Inuyasha looked down at the sacred jewel shards

"When I entered the barrier, Kagome gave them to me. I don't know exactly, but all I remember is her giving them to me and telling me to kill Naraku, and that everything would be ok."

Midoriko approached Inuyasha and place a hand on his shoulder

"**Inuyasha…what I need you to do is concentrate on making the Shikon-No-Tama whole, understood?"**

Inuyasha looked at Midoriko in the eyes and nodded his head. He closed his eyes, and everyone became still. Suddenly, the white flash re-appeared and Inuyasha and Midoriko disappeared.

Sesshomaru looked at the empty space that his half-brother and the legendary miko had just moments ago stood in. Everything within a foot of that area, new life was beginning to grow…

_And I'm gunnin' for you_

_I'm gunnin' for you_

_And I will wait_

_I'll write another letter to myself_

_And I will find out_

_That morning comes faster alone_

_(somewhere between heaven and the underworld…)_

"…**nuyasha. Wake up. "**

Inuyasha stirred and looked at Midoriko

"Where are we?"

Midoriko did not reply but began to walk forward.

"Hey…where are we? Midorikooooooooo. Where are we? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME…"

Midoriko whipped around, and stared down at Inuyasha

"**Shh. The miko is sleeping…"**

Inuyasha looked around and began to feel even more confused. Suddenly in his line of vision, he saw Kagome, laying peacefully on the ground, unharmed. Inuyasha ran forward to her, but Midoriko stopped him

"**Inuyasha…Kagome is only a figment of your imagination. But I brought you here to tell you something. Kagome is the only true miko left. I know that Kikyo is still alive but she has been corrupt…but so has Kagome. Naraku…he…Inuyasha…Kagome was raped by Naraku…"**

_I hate the way you look at me_

_As if I was broken_

And the perfection of my frailty 

_Has been questioned and broken_

Inuyasha face began to get pale

"No…no…NO. I don't believe you. You are lying…please tell me you are lying…" Inuyasha fell to his knees and looked at Kagome.

"**Inuyasha…listen to everything I have to say first. Like I said before. Kagome is the only true miko left. That means that she has powers that even surpass mine. She has the power to heal, which no other miko has ever had. Inuyasha… she healed herself. She is still a virgin."**

Inuyasha looked up at Midoriko.

"But…but how can someone do that?" Inuyasha asked.

Midoriko looked at 'Kagome'

"**It was possible because Kagome killed Naraku before he completely broke her barrier. After she incinerated Naraku, she unknowingly used her power to heal herself."**

_And I'm gunnin' for you_

_I'm gunnin' for you_

And I will wait 

_I'll write another letter to myself_

And I will find out 

_That morning comes faster alone_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked so frail, so delicate. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down his demon side and restrain himself from killing something.

"**Inuyasha…did you hear me? Listen. Naraku is dead, but that does not mean that other demons will forget about Kagome. You must take her back to the Western Lands, under the protection of your fathers legacy."**

Inuyasha looked at Midoriko and then at Kagome again

"Ok…" Inuyasha said with some hesitance 'If only Sesshomaru will let us stay' he thought.

As if reading his mind, Midoriko replied his silent thought

"**Sesshomaru will let you stay. I know that for a fact."**

Inuyasha looked at Midoriko with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Midoriko.

"**Now, lets get back to the others, shall we?"**

Inuyasha just nodded his head and used his hand to shield his eyes from the bright light.

_And I feel like fine today_

_I fell like I'm ready to change this song_

_And I fight to the grave for it_

_I'll never let you take a part of me with you_

_(in feudal Japan..)_

Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned around to be met face to face with Kouga.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT KAGOME GOT HURT. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!:" Kouga exclaimed and rose a hand to strike Inuyasha. Kouga's hand was within an inch of Inuyasha's face when Kouga fell backwards. Inuyasha watched as Kouga fell. He saw a hand extended that was inching away from Kouga's leg. He looked at the face of the owner

"Kagome…" he said gently

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and got up off her knees.

"Inu…Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she ran to his arms.

_And I will wait_

_I'll write another letter to myself_

And I will find out 

_That morning comes faster alone_

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace as she sobbed into his chest

"Inu…he…Naraku…touched…tried to stop him…Inuyasha…"

"Shh," he said, "its ok. I know."

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha could see fear itself looking back at him. He felt his heart tug as he looked into her eyes. He rested her head on his chest, trying to calm her down. He could feel her breathing slow down as she fell asleep in his arms. He gently carried her towards Sesshomaru and looked his half brother straight in the eye

"Sesshomaru, will you allow Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and myself to stay in the western lands, under the protection of your castle?"

Sesshomaru seemed stunned by Inuyasha's question, but nodded his head

"We will leave immediately. This Sesshomaru has business to attend to"

Inuyasha nodded his head and turned to Sango and Miroku.

_And I will wait_

_I'll write another letter to myself_

_And I will find out_

_That morning comes faster alone_

"Come on." He said so that they could hear him, but would not wake up Kagome. He looked at Kagome, and listened to her steady breath.

"…_**Kagome was raped by Naraku…"**_

Midoriko's word came back to him, but he set those memories aside.

Sesshomaru called Inuyasha's name, snapping him out of his trance.

"The only way to arrive at the castle before dark is by flying." Sesshomaru stared. "Gather around me and will arrive quickly."

Inuyasha seemed hesitant, but knew that Sesshomaru was right. All of them gathered around Sesshomaru and saw the world flash around them. Suddenly the world slowed and they were at Sesshomaru's castle

"Welcome to my home Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said

_And I will wait_

_I'll write another letter to myself_

_And I will find out_

_That morning comes faster alone_

Inuyasha didn't reply for he was lost in thought looking at Kagome's face. Sesshomaru tapped Inuyasha's shoulder and saw the pain in his half brothers eyes

"I will show you to your room" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha followed him to the room and started to take in the surroundings. There was something about this castle that was familiar. His trance was broken when he heard a door squeak. Inuyasha entered the room and placed Kagome on the bed, wrapping her up in the covers. He turned and nodded his thanks to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru silently left the room and closed the door. Inuyasha waited until he heard the door close and then pulled up next to Kagome, letting her know that he was there. Kagome turned and cuddled up towards him… with I smile on her face. Inuyasha felt his lips twitch, smiling as he looked at Kagome.

"I love you" he said as he held her closer.

That night, Inuyasha and Kagome slept with smiles on their face

_The perfection of my frailty_

_Has been questioned and broken_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed ) it means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha or anyone associated with the show.

Untitled 

Chapter 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously_

Inuyasha waited until he heard the door close and then pulled up next to Kagome, letting her know that he was there. Kagome turned and cuddled up towards him… with I smile on her face. Inuyasha felt his lips twitch, smiling as he looked at Kagome.

"I love you" he said as he held her closer.

That night, Inuyasha and Kagome slept with smiles on their face

---

Sesshomaru walked down the corridor and briefly stopped to stare at Inuyasha's and Kagome's door.

'_Miko…what have you done to change my brother so?'_

---

"Miroku…what do you think happened to Kagome? Is she going to be ok?"

Miroku looked at Sango and stroked her hair.

"I don't know," he said as he wiped away a tear that cascaded down her face, "But whatever it is, Inuyasha will help her... that I know for sure"

Sango looked at him and nodded.

"You're right."

---

"Kagome, Kagome, wake up. Kagome…" Inuyasha said as he started to shake her. It was the third time that night that she had had a nightmare. Kagome's eyes shot open and slapped Inuyasha across the face. Inuyasha was taken back but placed a hand on Kagome's arm to settle her.

Inuyasha did not expect what happened next

"GET OFF MY YOU PIG. DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kagome said as she was violently thrashing around, hitting Inuyasha will all her might. Suddenly a small fire started to burn in her hand

"I am going to kill you, you bastard!" she said as she lunged towards Inuyasha. He moved before she could get him, but he wasn't free yet. Kagome came after him again, trying to purify him with the fire in the palm of her hands.

"KAGOME! WAKE UP! ITS ME! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Shut up. I am going to kill you for what you did to me!"

Unknowingly, Kagome started to chant a spell, making it impossible for Inuyasha to move. Inuyasha's eyes went wide in shock as Kagome approached him.

"Kagome please. It's me Inuyasha. Don't. Kagome…"

Kagome focused all her power into a small ball that appeared in her hand.

"This is the end for you…" she said as she threw it at Inuyasha.

Without a sound, Inuyasha fell to the floor, motionless.

_I can't believe what is in front of me  
the waters rising up to my knees  
and I can't figure out how the hell I wound up here  
Everything seemed okay when I started out the other day  
Then the rain came pouring down and  
Now i'm drowning in my fears_

---

Sesshomaru jolted out of bed and went to go check on Rin. He had left her behind this time, and realized that he was smart in doing so. For some reason, he kept on dreaming about Rin getting hurt like the miko had. It was his third time going to make sure that she was alright. Sesshomaru pulled a chair to Rin's bedside. She had blossomed in the past few years. Her hair longer, her curves fully developed. Her face was peaceful as she slept. She started to stir in her sleep, alarming Sesshomaru. She turned to face her, eyes still closed. She breathed in deeply and smiled.

"S...homaru.." she murmured. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock. Was she dreaming about him. Then the Son of the Great Dog Demon, Sesshomaru Inu-Tashio did something he had never done before.

He smiled.

_As I watched the setting sun  
I wonder if I'm the only one..._

---

Shippo lay peacefully on the little couch that had been in the room Sesshomaru had assigned to him, Sango and Miroku. There were two beds, both a foot away from each other. He looked around and saw Miroku soothing Sango, gently rubbing a hand up and down her back, no touching her but. Shippo smiled

'They're so made for each other.' Shippo thought as he remembered Kagome saying that once. Suddenly, he felt a tug at his heart and remembered what had happened mere hours ago. Kagome had looked so helpless, he didn't know what to do. Shippo could hear Sango giggling as Miroku whispered something in her ear. Shippo smiled as her felt sleep overcome him. But something bothered him, he just didn't know what it was.

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
and everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
and even when i'm scared I have to try to fly  
sometimes I fall but I've seen in done before  
I gotta step outside these walls_

---

"…and they are going to have at least 10 babies. Can you imagine Inuyasha holding a baby? Seriously Sango, I can't see him. Man, do I ever feel bad for Kagome!" Miroku whispered in Sango's ear. She giggled as she turned to look at Miroku. He was beet red from laughing so hard. She turned around to look at Shippo. He looked sound asleep. She smiled and looked at Miroku again. She turned around and was met with a pair of violet eyes.

"Sango, I know I have asked you this before, but I just wanted to make sure, will, umm, will you still, marry…me?"

Sango laughed as Miroku got tongue tied

"Why would I not want to?" she said. Miroku smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek and got up to go look at the moon. She felt her stomach do flips and turns from this simple gesture.

'So, this is what it feels like to be in love…' she said as she went to go join Miroku by the balcony. She gave Miroku a kiss on the cheek and welcomed his embrace.

"I love you Miroku"

"I love you too Sango"

_I've got no master plan to help me out  
or make me stand up for all the things that I really want  
you had me to afraid to ask_

_and as I look ahead of me  
I try and pray for sanity_

---

Kaede stirred the soup and looked at the five empty bowls in front of her. 'Something must of happened. But I am sure that they are fine' she thought. But somewhere deep down, she knew something bad had happened.

---

Kouga was pacing around his den. He insisted that he went along with everyone, but Sesshomaru refused to hear it. Kouga thought about the condition that Kagome was in when he left. She looked so broken.

"_Inu…he…Naraku…touched…tried to stop him…Inuyasha…" _Kouga remembered how Kagome ran to Inuyasha, not to him. He sighed and looked outside, past the waterfall. He looked up and saw a lunar rainbow.

"Ayame…" he thought. He turned around and went back inside and sat beside Ayame. She truly had grown up. She shifted around and Kouga could smell the tears. He saw a tear running down her face.

"Kouga…why?" she said. Kouga was taken back, but suddenly felt extremely guilty. He brushed her hair out of her face. He kissed his finger-tips then placed them on her forehead.

"I'm sorry Ayame…" he said. He went to lay next to her, as she welcomed his embrace

_Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
and everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
and even when i'm scared I have to try to fly  
sometimes I fall but I've seen in done before  
I have to step outside these walls_

---

Kagome's mother paced around the house, trying to find something to clean. This is what she always did when she was nervous. She didn't know why, but she felt as thought a horrible tragedy had occurred. It was her maternal instincts. She could tell when something was wrong. And something was wrong.

---

"N…No. Inuyasha…INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she watched Inuyasha fall to the floor.

"Please, please, please, please wake up. Inuyasha, can you hear me? Answer me!" Kagome cried as tears rolled down her face. She started to shake Inuyasha, begging him to wake up.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry please wake up, Inuyasha…" she put her hand to his throat trying to remember what they had taught her in CPR class. She tried to find a pulse, but there was none. She moved his fire-rat out of the way so she could try to get him to breathe. She saw a huge burn mark, in the shape of a ball. She looked at her hands and saw the same scar, half on each palm.

"I…I did this. No. No. NO!" she exclaimed

She tried to get Inuyasha to breathe again. She kept on crying, her tears hitting Inuyasha's exposed burn.

"NO!!!!"

_These walls can't be my haven  
These walls can't keep me safe here  
now I guess I've got to let them down_

---

Throughout the castle, a heart-wrenching scream was heard.

---

"That's right miko. This is what you get when you toy with destiny. You can't change your destiny, you can only live it. Now, you will have to live with it…" the hooded figure laughed as it looked into a silver mirror.

"That will teach you to mess with me miko. Just you wait till you see what else I have in store for you…"

---

Everyone ran out of their room, to find where the scream had come from. None of them expected what they were about to see.

"No.." one voice said thought the suffocating silence

Kagome lay on top of Inuyasha, both covered in blood, with a knife at the side…

Cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
and everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
and even when i'm scared I have to try to fly  
sometimes I fall but I've seen in done before  
I have to step outside these walls

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. ily all 3


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me.

Also, there is a lime/lemon in here. Just so you know )

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha or anyone associated with the show. Nor do I own the song featured. The song is 'Here (in your arms)' by Hellogoodbye

Untitled 

Chapter 8

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously…_

Everyone ran out of his or her room, to find where the scream had come from. None of them expected what they were about to see.

"No..." one voice said thought the suffocating silence

Kagome lay on top of Inuyasha, both covered in blood, with a knife at the side…

---

"Mhmm…" a grunting noise rose from the room. Sesshomaru looked at his brother and the miko. He noticed his brother stirring, the marks on his face appearing and disappearing. He walked towards the two, and cautiously lifted Kagome off his brother and placing her on the bed. He noticed that her hands were caked with dry blood.

'Why did you do that miko?' he thought.

"Sesshomaru…is she...is she…?" Sango could not finish the sentence

"No" he replied sternly, "She only injured herself…"

Sango looked at Kagome who now lay on the bed in front of her. She looked at Kagome's hands. They had dried blood all over them, a faint trace of blood still spilling.

"Mhmm…" Inuyasha grumbled. "Ka…me…gome…Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped up off the floor and flew to Kagome's side.

"Kagome…Kagome…answer me. Please…" Inuyasha cut of short as the he felt a small pool of warm liquid in his hands. He looked at his hand and saw that Kagome's hand had been punctured, blood still coming out through the valleys of the dried blood.

"WHO DID THIS TO HER?" Inuyasha bellowed, "WHO DID THIS TO KA…"

"She did it to herself…" Sesshomaru cut Inuyasha off. He could sense that no one else had the heart to confess this tragedy to him. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with disbelief in his eyes.

"You're lying… I know you are. Kagome would never do something like this. No. It's just not like Kagome. Someone must have broken in and done this to her. No…LIAR!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he lashed out at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stumbled before falling unconscious on the floor.

"INUYASHA" a voice from the bed exclaimed

"KAGOME" everyone cried, well of course, not Sesshomaru. They all turned to face the bed as Kagome ran towards Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…wake up. It's my entire fault. I hurt you again. Please wake up. I am so sorry Inuyasha. Please…" Kagome cried. Her tear fell all over Inuyasha. unexpectedly a white aura was fashioned around Inuyasha The aura crawled up and reached Kagome, engulfing the two of them. The aura lasted for no longer than 3 seconds, when it disappeared. Miroku stared in disbelief.

"Inuyasha…you are awake." He said. Shippo hopped up onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha paid no attention to them. He looked into Kagome's eyes, hers into his.

"Inuyasha…are you ok?" Kagome said weakly, "I'm sorry I hurt you. Inuya…" and with that Kagome fell asleep.

"What's going on Inuyasha? A minute ago, you were unconscious on the floor, the next, you are acting like nothing is wrong" Sango stated

Inuyasha recalled what Midoriko had said to him

"'Kagome is the only true miko left That means that she has powers that even surpass mine. She has the power to heal, which no other miko has ever had.'" He muttered to himself.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

"She has the power to heal people. That's what Midoriko told me. She said that Kagome was the only true miko left, that she was the only miko with healing powers. Her tears must have healed me…" Inuyasha said as he focused on the girl in his arms, "It took too mush out of her, she just has to rest to regenerate her strength…" Sesshomaru got what Inuyasha was getting at.

"We shall be leaving now. Breakfast will be served when the sun is three quarters risen." He looked at the group behind him, and nodded to the door. They all exited the room, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone again.

Inuyasha looked at the door, nodding to Shippo as he left, letting him know that everything was ok. He turned and looked at Kagome again.

I like where we are  
when we drive in your car  
I like where we are, here

"I'm sorry Kagome…just please wake up. Can you do that for me? Please. I need to know that you are ok…" Inuyasha kept on talking to her as he ripped a piece of the bed sheet, placing them on his side. He set Kagome down and went to get her backpack and retrieve her medical kit. He went back and sat down. He opened up the medical kit and picked up the bottle of liquid that she used to clean his wounds, even thought she didn't need to.

"Kagome…" he said with care in his voice, "this is going to sting…i'm sorry but I have to do this so it wont get infected." He poured the liquid over the piece of cloth he had ripped off and started to wipe Kagome's hand. He noticed her flinch. He knew what the liquid felt like. Once he was done the one hand, he noticed a burn in the shape of a circle. He glanced at Kagome nervously, as is she was going to attack him again…

Flashback… 

"_GET OFF MY YOU PIG. DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kagome said as she was violently thrashing around, hitting Inuyasha will all her might. Suddenly a small fire started to burn in her hand_

"_I am going to kill you, you bastard!" she said as she lunged towards Inuyasha. He moved before she could get him, but he wasn't free yet. Kagome came after him again, trying to purify him with the fire in the palm of her hands._

"_KAGOME! WAKE UP! ITS ME! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed._

"_Shut up. I am going to kill you for what you did to me!" _

_Unknowingly, Kagome started to chant a spell, making it impossible for Inuyasha to move. Inuyasha's eyes went wide in shock as Kagome approached him._

"_Kagome please. It's me Inuyasha. Don't. Kagome…"_

_Kagome focused all her power into a small ball that appeared in her hand._

"_This is the end for you…" she said as she threw it at Inuyasha._

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha shook he head as if trying to forget the memory.

"No…" he said to himself as he lightly traced the scars with his claws, "Kagome would not do that again" he resumed cleaning Kagome's other wound. He wrapped her hands up and tucked her into bed. Once he was sure that she was comfortable, he went toward the balcony, and watched to make sure no one came in.

_'cause our lips can touch  
and our cheeks can brush  
our lips can touch, here_

_In Kagome's Mind…_

"_Kagome… this is going to sting…i'm sorry but I have to do this so it wont get infected."_

She smiled as she heard his voice. He was right, it did sting. She tired to forget about the pain, and focus on getting better.

She giggled as he lightly ran his claws through her palm in circles.

"_No… Kagome would not do that again"_

Kagome shivered as she remembered what she did.

"**I have to apologize…"** Kagome said as she willed herself to wake up.

_Outside of Kagome's mind_

She looked around, searching for Inuyasha. She saw him leaning on the wall, looking at the quarter moon outside.

She smiled as she caught a sniff oh his scent. A forest after it had rained. She loved his scent. Just that calmed her immediately. She took a deep breath in, ready to face him

---

Inuyasha knew that she had woken up, he noticed the change in her breathing, the quiet creek the floor made as she crossed it, her sniffing the air, her deep breath in, her scent increasing as she got closer. He heard her heart speed up as she approached him

'Kagome…'

He turned around just as her hand was going to rest on his shoulder…

And kissed her.

_where you are you are  
the one that lies close to me  
whispers, "hello I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
now there's no place else I can be  
but here in your arms_

---

Kagome slowly crept up.

'What if he is mad at me?' she thought. She could feel her heart race. She hated when he was mad at her. She was behind him and was going to place a hand on his shoulder. Unexpectedly, he turned around and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock, then slowly closed. The kiss was not forceful, but the passion was still there. She felt his tongue glide over her lips, as she opened her lips up.

---

Her scent was intoxicating. He couldn't help himself. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue to enter. He arms snaked up and curled around his neck, one hand sliding up and began to rub his ear. He bit her lip, as she continued to stroke his ear. His hands glided up her curves, his hand slipped under her shirt, feeling her skin get taunt due to his cold hands.

"…nuyasha…" Kagome moaned. Inuyasha picked her up as she wrapped her legs around Inuyasha. He walked over to the bed and laid her down, making sure that he did not crush her. He felt her hands reach down towards his hamika (A/N – spelling), untying it. Their lips pulled apart as they caught their breath.

"Kagome…"

"Don't talk Inuyasha… not now…" Kagome said between breaths's. She continued to un-tie Inuyasha's hamika

"Kagome…listen to me…are you sure you want to do this…I mean…" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes.

_I like where you sleep  
when you sleep next to me  
I like where you sleep, here_

---

"Kagome…listen to me…are you sure you want to do this…I mean…"

Kagome stopped what she was doing. She looked up at Inuyasha, who was already staring at her.

"You talk to much, just shut up…" Kagome said as she leaned into him and kissed him. In one swift movement, she was on top of him. Inuyasha was fumbling with her shirt, unable to open up the buttons. Instead he ripped the shirt right of her back. When Kagome felt the cool breeze, she pulled away from Inuyasha.

"Hey. That was my shirt!!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome leaned forward and pulled Inuyasha's robe down, past his knees and threw it to the other side of the room, landing in front of the door.

"And that was yours." Kagome said in a seductive whisper. Inuyasha smirked as he pulled her skirt off. Kagome pretended to pout. Inuyasha captures her lips and started to undo her bra. Kagome ran her hands down his chiseled chest, going to his waist, outlining his abs with her fingers. She heard Inuyasha moan and smirked with pride. Inuyasha finally accomplished undoing her bra and started to massage her breasts. She moaned as she went to grab the sheets. Inuyasha started to tweak her breasts, licking them as he played with the other. Inuyasha could feel her hand creeping towards his man hood. He felt her small, delicate hand wrap around him. He moaned as he tried not to release himself right there on the spot. He turned so that Kagome was under him once again. He ran his hand through her inner thigh, reaching her sex. He noticed her flinch and fear envelop around her.

"Kagome… it's just me. There's nothing to worry about." Inuyasha whispered. She calmed down as he slowly slipped a finger into her, noting that she was already wet. He started to stroke her pearl as her back began to arch in pleasure. He slid another finger into her causing her to rasp out his name. He started to go faster, hearing her heaving breathing and panting. As he slid two more fingers into her, her walls throbbing in pleasure. Kagome tried to catch her breath as Inuyasha began to go faster. Her moans began to get louder, Bed sheets crimpled as she tried to hold herself down. She had never experienced any thing like this before. She never imagined that it could feel this good. Inuyasha looked up and saw her eyes rolling into the back of her head in bliss. He kept on going faster and faster, until he could tell that she was about to release. He stopped and pulled his fingers out, liking them individually.

"…yasha…don't…more…now…" Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked as his fingers entered he once more. Kagome's head tilted to the side as she moaned in ecstasy.

_our lips can touch  
and our cheeks can brush  
our lips can touch, here_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha…

"I…love...you…" she said

"I love…" Inuyasha cut his sentence short as he felt another presence enter the room. Kagome felt it too. Slowly, they both turned to see who it was. At the same time, their eyes shot wide open

"SESSHOMARU!!" Kagome screamed as she hid behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha settled for growling at his brother.

"…This Sesshomaru merely came up here to tell you two that breakfast is ready and waiting on the table for you." And with that he turned and left, closing the door behind him. Kagome wore a painful blush. She glared at Inuyasha and slapped him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT HE WAS THERE!" she shrieked. Inuyasha laughed as her face crumpled underneath her glare.

"I…swear that I didn't know…" Inuyasha said as he tried to contain his laughter. Kagome turned away from him and pouted. Inuyasha laughed as her pulled Kagome into a chase kiss.

"I love you Kagome Higurashi."

"I love you to Inuyasha Ino-Tashio Izayoi" Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha into a hug.

"Lets get changed, ok?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and headed towards the couch which her bag rested on.

_where you are you are  
the one that lies close to me  
whispers, "hello I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
now there's no place else I could be  
but here in your arms_

---

"Lord Sesshomaru…Rin wants to know why some lady yelled your name…" Rin asked innocently. Miroku stifled a laugh, knowing better than to get on the bad side of the Lord.

"I simply startled the miko. That is all…" throwing a glance at Miroku who immediately sat as still as a rock. Rin nodded in understanding

"All right Lord Sesshomaru…"

---

"No Inuyasha…I cant face him. Can't we just eat breakfast in our room. Even better, lets leave. Please Inuyasha!" Kagome begged as Inuyasha ragged her into the banquet hall

"No Kagome. Plus… the quicker we eat the quicker we leave" Inuyasha said, shutting her up. Kagome willing followed Inuyasha…

---

"No Inuyasha…I cant face him. Can't we just eat breakfast in our room. Even better, lets leave. Please Inuyasha!"

Everyone looked towards the hallway which Kagome's voice came from.

"No Kagome. Plus… the quicker we eat the quicker we leave"

Miroku watched as Inuyasha came into view, with Kagome in tow. He smirked as Kagome's painfully red face was getting clearer.

"How was your guy's morning?" Sango asked. Kagome timidly hid behind Inuyasha refusing to look up. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and smirked. Sango, Rin, and Shippo didn't get it, but Miroku did.

"Yes, how was your morning?" Miroku asked with a sly grin on his face

"Don't even ask…" Kagome said with deadly quiet venom in her voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. Please review!

3 kagomelookalike21


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha or anyone associated with the show.

Untitled 

Chapter 9

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously… 

"No Inuyasha…I cant face him. Can't we just eat breakfast in our room? Even better, lets leave. Please Inuyasha!"

Everyone looked towards the hallway, which Kagome's voice came from.

"No Kagome. Plus… the quicker we eat the quicker we leave"

Miroku watched as Inuyasha came into view, with Kagome in tow. He smirked, as Kagome's painfully red face was getting clearer.

"How was your guy's morning?" Sango asked. Kagome timidly hid behind Inuyasha refusing to look up. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other and smirked. Sango, Rin, and Shippo didn't get it, but Miroku did.

"Yes, how was your morning?" Miroku asked with a sly grin on his face

"Don't even ask…" Kagome said with deadly quiet venom in her voice.

---

Everyone was silent. No one spoke a word during breakfast. Kagome was playing with her food, Inuyasha waiting for more food, Sango timidly eating, Miroku eyeing one of Sesshomaru's maids, Shippo coloring with Rin, and Sesshomaru sitting at the head of the table, observing everyone.

"'Bout time…" Inuyasha grumbled as a woman brought him his meal

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she slapped his shoulder, "I am sorry. I am sure he did not mean to be so rude. Please accept my apologizes." Kagome said to the woman, as she bowed down at her. The woman was baffled. She could see the miko's aura, much stronger than her own.

"Why do you bow before me…" the woman said. Kagome lifted her head, only to see the woman on her knees bowing to her, "When I should be bowing before you?" the woman finished. Kagome was astounded. She looked over at Inuyasha. He had no clue what was going on either. He grabbed Kagome's hand, and looked at the woman.

"Why are you bowing at Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. The woman looked up.

"For this woman's aura is far greater than mine…" she said. She saw Inuyasha's hand entwined with Kagome's. Her face lit up in sheer bliss. "And for she will be Lady of the Western Lands."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, her eyes wide. Kagome turned look at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…what does she mean. Why would I be the next Lady of the Western Lands?"

---

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, her legs dangling. She heard a knock on the door. She stared at the door for a bit, only to pull herself up off the bed to open the door. Rin who held out a tray with two cups and a teapot pleasantly greeted her.

"Would Kagome-sama like to join this Rin for a tea party?" Kagome's heart melted with one look at the young girls face.

"Of course I would…" Kagome said as a smile graced her face. Rin's eyes lit up. Kagome leaned towards Rin and took the tray out of her hands. Rin threw herself at her. Kagome was startled, but soon balanced the tray in one hand and began to stroke Rin's hair.

"This Rin is very happy…" Rin said. Kagome smiled as she knelt to be eye level with Rin.

"Where would you like to have this tea party Rin?" Kagome said in a gentle voice.

"I will show you." Rin said excitedly as she pulled Kagome's hand, guiding her to the unknown destination.

---

"Rin…this place is…beautiful," Kagome said. She had no other words to describe this place. Rin smiled her toothy smile and looked up at Kagome.

"This Rin knew that you would love it." She said. Kagome turned at full 360° so that she could take it all in. She placed the tray on a small iron table, set for two. Kagome deeply inhaled the welcoming scent of all the flowers. Lily's, orchids, irises, and her favorite, gerbera daisies. There was a small pond flowing through the garden, and a pond on the other side. Kagome smiled contently and plopped herself onto the chair. Rin ran after a butterfly, laughing as she did.

'I remember when I used to be that carefree' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome-sama. Look what I caught!" Rin shouted excitedly. She opened her hands a little to reveal a little butterfly.

"My, what a pretty butterfly you have caught. It is almost as pretty as you." Kagome said as Rin blushed, "Why don't we let it go. I'm sure its friends are all worried about her." Rin nodded and opened her hand, kissed the butterfly's wing and watched as it flew away.

"I wish I could fly. Then I would be able to keep up with Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin said in a singsong voice. Kagome smiled at Rin

'She really does love Sesshomaru. And I now that he loves her too.'

"How about some tea? How does that sound?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded her head in excitement.

"Oh, yes please!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome carefully poured out the tea, filing up Rin's cup, then her own. She sat there starring at her tea. She stared to play with the kimono she was wearing. It had the Inu-Tashio crest on it. She was the next Lady of the Western Lands. She closed her eyes, as she tried to remember everything that had happened.

_Flashback (this starts off after she asks Sesshomaru why she would be the next Lady of the Western Land)_

"_Demon Slayer, Monk, Youkai, Rin, please leave the room." Sesshomaru said. They all exited the room. Kagome gave a nervous glance towards her friends. Miroku nodded._

"_Don't worry Kagome…" Miroku said as he vanished along with the rest of them. She looked back at Sesshomaru who was standing now. _

"_Follow Me," he commanded. Kagome nervously got up, still holding Inuyasha's hand. She looked up at him. His face was expressionless. That worried her. _

"_Inuyasha? Are you ok?" she asked timidly. He did not reply. She loosened the grip on his hand. She felt alone, like she was going to have to deal with this on her own. The reached a large door, with a crest on it. Sesshomaru pushed the door open, revealing an old room with what looked like books and records. There was a desk in the middle, covered with books and dust. Kagome sneezed as she entered. _

"_Sit." Sesshomaru ordered. She sat. Inuyasha looked around, examining the books. Sesshomaru looked at him, but left him be. _

"_Miko. You must listen closely to everything I say. You will be the next Lady of the Western Lands." He said_

"_Why me?" Kagome said in a soft whisper._

"_Because. In fathers will, it stated that once Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, has deceased, the woman with the strongest aura in the castle must become Lady. But that is not all. Because Inuyasha's demon side has recognized you as his mate, fathers will also stated that the first woman to win one of his son's heart will become the Lady."_

_Kagome nodded, working it out in her head_

"_So because I have a strong aura, and because I love Inuyasha and he loves me, I have to become Lady? So that means Inuyasha will become lord, right?"_

"_No." Sesshomaru said_

"_NO?" Inuyasha and Kagome both bellowed out at the same time_

"_Why would Inuyasha not be lord?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru sighed_

"_I would still remain lord because I am older. But…" Sesshomaru stopped speaking for a moment. _

"_But what? Tell me Sesshomaru. Why else would Inuyasha not be lord?" Kagome demanded. She felt her heart beating faster and faster. _

"_Because. In fathers will, the first female with the strongest aura must mate with the first son. But there is an exception. If the female loves the other, then the only way for her to not have to mate the first born, the first son must already have a mate, or must be in love. Yet, if the first son has no one, the female must become the first son's concubine. This means that whenever…"_

"_I know what a concubine is…" Kagome whispered, "Is there anyway for this not to happen? Do I have to be the Lady? Why can't someone else be the Lady? Why can't you wait until Rin is old enough? She could be the lady…" Kagome said. She looked at Inuyasha who had his back to her and Sesshomaru, looking out the window. _

"_Miko, I have no control over what happens…" Sesshomaru said. Kagome could hear a hint of compassion in his voice. _

"_Inuyasha…?" Kagome said timidly. Inuyasha did not reply, and left the room. Moments later they heard something crash. Kagome winced as she heard the noise. She looked at Sesshomaru. _

"_Sorry about whatever Inuyasha broke." She said timidly. _

"_Miko, listen to me. I do not agree with fathers will, but his orders are his orders."_

"_Sesshomaru, I have an idea. I know that you have a soft spot for Rin, and I know that you two will end up together, but what if you said that you wanted to mate Rin. She is 12 years old now and she will soon be 13. You can mate her. But until then, I can pretend to be your concubine, for a little while. Then once Rin comes of age, then I will no longer have to be your concubine. Would that work?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru thought about it in his head. _

"_That will do. Now, you must wear this…" Sesshomaru pulled a kimono out of a chest. It was a pale turquoise with a crest on it. _

"_The crest is the Inu-Tashio crest. This will show that you are the lady of the Land. You will also wear this kimono when you are inside of the castle grounds. It was Inuyasha's mothers. For today you must wear the one with the crest. But after that, you must change and make sure you are in the proper kimono at all times. It is also help people know if you are in danger. If you are outside and in the pink kimono – Izayoi's- then people will know to help you and vise versa with the other kimono. Here you are. Tonight, you will have to come into my room. But I will have another bed for you."_

"_Alright…"_

_End Flashback._

"KAGOME-SAMA! KAGOME-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!" Rin said as she ran towards her. Kagome's head shot up in surprise.

"Yes Rin?" Kagome asked

"Inuyasha – sama said that you are pretty!" Rin said with excitement in her voice.

"Huh?" Kagome said bluntly

"Well you see, when you were…what did Inuyasha – sama call it…day dreaming, that's it, when you were day dreaming I showed him a flower and asked him if her thought it was beautiful, and eh said that it was. And then I asked him if he thought that you were as pretty as the flower, and he said that you were 10 times prettier that the flower! " Rin said with excitement in her voice. Kagome blushed.

"Did he now?" Kagome said

"Yes but he seemed sad when he looked at you"

"Really?" Kagome questioned. She knew exactly why Inuyasha was sad, but she wanted to know if he had said anything else.

"Yup. And Kagome-sama?" Rin said

"Yes?"

"He is right behind you" Rin said giving thumbs up to the shadow. She saw a hand rise up and give Rin thumbs up. Kagome watched as Rin skipped away and then slowly turned around.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed.

"Why are you wearing that?" Inuyasha said with anger in his voice. Kagome turned away, ashamed and unsure of what to say

"Answer me Kagome. Why are you wearing that?" Inuyasha spat, the venom is his voice strong enough to burn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I think if I kept on going it would be to long. Anyway…

3

kagomelookalike21


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha or anyone associated with the show. Nor do I own the song. It is Red Jump Suit Apparatus – guardian angel.

Untitled 

Chapter 10

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously…

"He is right behind you" Rin said giving thumbs up to the shadow. She saw a hand rise up and give Rin thumbs up. Kagome watched as Rin skipped away and then slowly turned around.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed.

"Why are you wearing that?" Inuyasha said with anger in his voice. Kagome turned away, ashamed and unsure of what to say

"Answer me Kagome. Why are you wearing that?" Inuyasha spat, the venom is his voice strong enough to burn.

---

Kagome flinched at his tone. She could only stare at her hands.

"Because…" she said.

"Because why?" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around. She looked into his eyes. She could see a fire burning inside of him.

"Because…because…because…Inuyasha…" Kagome turned away. She watched Rin as she ran around.

"Damn it Kagome. Why won't you tell me?"

"Inuyasha…" She said as his hands gripped on her shoulder. She could feel his claws puncturing the fabric and her skin. She flinched and tried to wriggle free, only causing more pain.

"Let…go…LET GO!" she screamed. Inuyasha let go and stared at his hands. Little drops of blood dropped off his nails. Kagome fell to the floor, rocking herself and trying to stop her heart-wrenching sobs.

"K…Kagome. I'm sorry." Inuyasha said. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. She turned away and curled up into a ball, trying to hide herself from Inuyasha. She looked him in the eye. Inuyasha looked into her lost eyes. He could smell the fear, suffocating him on the spot

"Kagome…it only me…" he said as his hand finally reached her shoulder. Kagome jerked around so his hand was no longer on her shoulder. She got up and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her.

When I see your smile  
tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
and now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
how this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
and I know I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one

---

Inuyasha watched as she ran away. He looked at his hands.

"She's scared of me…" he said quietly to himself.

---

Kagome fell onto the forest floor, trying to catch her breath. She leaned against a tree. She rubbed her arm trying to take the pain away. She moved her kimono so that she could see the lining. She ripped it off and pulled her kimono down so that her arm was exposed. She took the lining and wrapped it around her arm as tightly as she could. She did the same to her other arm. She took a deep breath in and looked around.

'Inuyasha, am I really scared of you. Or am I scared of myself?'

---

"Inuyasha – sama, are you ok?" Rin asked. Inuyasha spun around and looked at Rin

"Oh…yes. Don't worry I'm fine." He replied.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to Heaven  
It's ok… It's ok… It's ok…_

"Well, this Rin doesn't think that you're ok. This Rin thinks that you would be happy if Kagome – sama was with you. And Rin thinks that Kagome – sama wants to be with you. Then you can both be happy!" Rin said contently. Inuyasha frowned and looked towards the sky. He frowned

" I don't think that Kagome wants to be with me Rin…" Inuyasha said in dismay.

"Well, you wont know unless you try. Rin wants both of you to be happy." She said as she looked longingly at the sky. Inuyasha looked at her. She was right.

Seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling  
all for us  
the days grow longer  
and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

"Thank you Rin." Inuyasha said as he ruffled her hair. Rin giggled. Inuyasha looked in the direction that Kagome had left. He looked back at Rin and whispered something in her ear. Rin smiled and nodded her head as she waved goodbye to Inuyasha. With a deep sight, she turned around and went back to playing with the butterflies.

---

Sesshomaru closed the curtain as his brother left. He watched as his brother talked to Rin. He wondered what Inuyasha had whispered to Rin. He would just have to ask Rin. Sesshomaru turned around to be greeted with one of his servants peeking in. The young girl squeaked. She fumbled as she tried to close the door.

"You can come in.," he said. The little girl's cheeks became a brilliant red colour.

"Lord Sesshomaru…one of the villagers from the village north of here has spotted an injured woman in the royal robes in the forest outside the estate. Sorry to disrupt you." The young girl bowed and quickly left the room. Sesshomaru sat down. What was the miko doing outside of the estate? Cursing ever so slightly under his breath, he got up and went to find his brother.

'What did you do Inuyasha? What did you do?'

---

Kagome kept on wandering towards the castle, or at least where she thought the castle was. She climbed the tallest tree and looked around. All she could see was the tops of thousands of trees. Looking in the opposite direction she saw a cloud of smoke rising through the tree's Kagome's heart leapt and quickly climbed down. Halfway down the tree, she fell. She had landed on her ankle and it was crushed under her. Kagome winced in pain as she moved her leg so that she could see the injury. Her ankle had swollen immediately. She cried as she gingerly touched her ankle. She pulled herself closer to the base of the tree and rested there.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Kagome said.

"Aren't you the pure and innocent one? Man. What are you doing swearing?"

Kagome cautiously turned to look at the voice.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing here?" Kagome said with fear in her voice.

"Can't have you wandering out here all by yourself now can we?" Inuyasha stated as her lifted her up the ground.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said but was cut off by Inuyasha

"I'm sorry."

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to Heaven  
cause you're my...you're my...my...  
my true love  
my whole heart  
please don't throw that away  
cause I'm here for you  
please don't walk away!  
Please tell me you'll stay!

"Huh?" was Kagome's intelligent answer

"I said I'm sorry. For hurting you."

"Oh, " she said "its not your fault. You weren't there when I fell out of the tree. Don't worry." She replied

"No. I mean sorry for hurting your arm, sorry for not letting you explain, and sorry for letting you run off and hurting yourself when I could have been here beside you, and catching you before you fell."

Kagome could feel her cheeks burning up.

"Inuyasha. It's not your fault. I should have explained it to you. Can we just go back to the castle now?

"Yeah. Sure." Inuyasha gently placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead and started to run back to the castle. He felt Kagome cuddle closer to him. He smiled as he glanced at her peaceful form. He saw her face crumple when her ankle was in pain.

'Kagome…will you ever forgive me?' Inuyasha thought

"You already are forgiven Inuyasha, you already are."

_Use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill  
and I know I'll be ok  
though my skies are turning gray  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

"Kagome?" but she did not answer. Inuyasha was worried and confused. Maybe someone at the castle could explain

---

Sesshomaru looked through the trees.

"So Inuyasha. You are trying to woe her again."

---

When Inuyasha reached the castle doors, he kicked the wooden gate. A man peered out the top of the gate and nodded his head. The gate soon opened and Inuyasha walked through. Through every corridor and hall every stared a the woman in his arms, who bore the lady of the western lands attire.

Inuyasha looked at one of the women

"Sent your most skilled healer to the third room upstairs in the east wing." The woman nodded. Inuyasha thanked her and made his way up to his room. When he opened the door, he placed Kagome on the bed and went to fetch some water.

"No…leave…Inuyasha…help…Naraku…go…don't…stop…no…no…no…no…"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome tossed and turned, noticing how much pain this was causing her.

"Kagome…it me Inuyasha. Please stop it. You will hurt yourself." He willed himself to try to calm her down, but failed to do so with his voice. He placed the bowl with water down and placed Kagome in his arms. A low growling sound filled the room. The mates call. Kagome slowly started to clam down. Inuyasha heard someone come in. He saw Sesshomaru at the door.

"Inuyasha. I request the miko's and your presence in my room. Immediately."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but picked Kagome up. She had finally calmed down. Inuyasha smiled. At least she was safe and in his arms.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay. Chapter 10 is finally done. Thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter is for all you guys who have waited so patiently.

3 kagomelookalike21


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha or anyone associated with the show. The song featured is Perfect World by Simple Plan

Untitled 

Chapter 11

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously…

"No…leave…Inuyasha…help…Naraku…go…don't…stop…no…no…no…no…"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome tossed and turned, noticing how much pain this was causing her.

"Kagome…it me Inuyasha. Please stop it. You will hurt yourself." He willed himself to try to calm her down, but failed to do so with his voice. He placed the bowl with water down and placed Kagome in his arms. A low growling sound filled the room. The mates call. Kagome slowly started to clam down. Inuyasha heard someone come in. He saw Sesshomaru at the door.

"Inuyasha. I request the miko's and your presence in my room. Immediately."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but picked Kagome up. She had finally calmed down. Inuyasha smiled. At least she was safe and in his arms.

---

Sesshomaru led the two into his room. Inuyasha gently shook Kagome to wake her as he sat on the extra bed in Sesshomaru's room. Inuyasha smiled gently as Kagome opened her eyes and yawned. She looked around and realized that she was in a different place.

"We're in Sesshomaru's room," he whispered in her ear. Kagome looked around and saw Sesshomaru standing in front of them. Kagome bowed her head slightly.

_I never could have seen this far  
I never could have seen this coming  
It seems like my whole world is falling apart  
Why is everything so hard?  
I don't think that I can deal  
With the things you said  
It just wont go away_

"Hello Sesshomaru." she said Sesshomaru nodded his head toward her. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist protectively. He did not like the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"Why did you want us to come into your room?" Inuyasha said.

"I have a few matters at hand which we need to discuss. Such as your behavior Inuyasha and your incident in the forest Kagome"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"First off, Inuyasha. About that vase you broke. You will somehow pay for that. Possibly with Tetsuiga."

Inuyasha tried to calm down

"There is no way in HELL that I am going to give you Tetsuiga. Anything but that. UNDERSTOOD?!?" Inuyasha declared defensively. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Anything?"

"YES! Anything. What, do you not speak Japanese? A-n-y-t-h-i-n-g! Repeat after me! Anything!" this comment only make Sesshomaru's smirk grow larger. In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had Kagome in his possession, and a knife at her neck. Kagome's eyes widened in fear. She felt the coolness of the blade come into contact with her skin, slowly puncturing her throat.

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I can just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all

"Inuyasha…" she said softly.

"So, then I will take Kagome in exchange for the damage done to the vase. You said anything except Tetsuiga. Guess you forgot one thing though. Your wench. So glad to do business with you."

Inuyasha clenched his fist. Kagome's neck was now bleeding profoundly, staining the kimono. Sesshomaru started to back away towards the door.

"WAIT!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha

"Who are you? Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said with disgust in his voice

Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked again

Sesshomaru's eyes widened briefly, but soon he burst out laughing

---

"MIROKU AND SANGO KISSING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE. THEN COME MARRIAGE. THEN COMES THEIR BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE THAT'S…" the rest of the song was muffled by Miroku's hand over Shippo's mouth. Sango's face had turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Shippo. That's not very nice." Miroku said

"But its true!!!" he said in defense. Sango and Miroku both sighed at this.

"True as it may be but…" Shippo bursting out the door cut off Sango. Sango stared at Miroku with a questioning look but ran after him

---

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"This guy's a fake. I didn't break a vase. I broke a statue of Sesshomaru, then threw it into the river out back!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Inuyasha charged towards to fake Sesshomaru. He easily dodged it and put the knife up to Kagome's throat again

"You are quite clever for an impudent half demon. But that will not save your wench this time!"

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through  
I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Without you I just can't find my way

Inuyasha growled as Kagome's neck was punctured again.

"Let. Her. Go." Inuyasha said as calmly as he could. The fake Sesshomaru simply laughed, causing the knife to inflict more pain on Kagome. Just then, Inuyasha lost it. He no longer had control over his demon side. He had been trying to keep it at bay, but failed. Just as Shippo, Sango, and Miroku emerged from the door to see Inuyasha transform. His eyes glazed over in red, claws growing, aura increasing.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…it's me Inuyasha. It's me, Kagome. You have to stop transforming. Please Inuyasha. Please. " Kagome called out. Inuyasha's transformation slowly stopped, and eventually he was a half demon again

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I can just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all

"Thank you…" Kagome said. Inuyasha simply nodded. Inuyasha pulled Tetsuiga out and stared the fake Sesshomaru

"Who. Are. You?" Inuyasha said, getting pissed off.

"I think you know Inuyasha. I am sure you know." The fake said. Inuyasha sniffed the room, but could not detect a scent that was unusual. He looked at Kagome, frantically searching her eyes for something. There was always something about Kagome's eyes that calmed him down. Her chocolate orbs had tears in them, each falling on its own then gliding down her cheek only to meet the harsh cold of the ground. He watched as one of her tears silently fell like a bomb. He saw the tears roll on the floor, forming a circle around the fake Sesshomaru and herself. He looked back at Kagome who simply nodded at him.

The circle of tears turned from clear to a deep blood red colour immediately. Suddenly the liquid started to swirl around and create an intricate symbol. Kagome closed her eyes and Inuyasha watched as she slowly started to chant something. The fake Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a questioning look on his face but soon realized what was going on. He tried to step away from the path of the deep red liquid but ran into a barrier. He tried to release his grip on Kagome but found that he could not. He frantically searched for a way out, but found none.

I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when your not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go

Kagome kept her composure as she felt the impact from the fake Sesshomaru bashing into her barrier. She still kept on chanting the curse under her breath, realizing that the fake had found out what the chant was. She looked at Inuyasha. He was standing there, shocked along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. She looked at the fake and knew what had to be done. As she breathed out the final words, the seal that had been formed from the liquid had completed. The seal started to glow and create another barrier around Kagome and the fake Sesshomaru.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he charged towards her. He was repelled because of Kagome's barrier. Suddenly, the scene looked very familiar.

"No. Kagome don't you dare do what I think you are going to do…" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded her head as tear now freely fell from her eyes

"Sit." Kagome said so quiet that not even Inuyasha heard her, but knew when he came into contact with the ground

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said

"DON'T DO IT KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as the all of the seal became illuminated.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha"

"KAGOME!"

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I can just pick up the pieces  
But to you this means nothing  
Nothing at all  
You feel nothing  
Nothing at all

---------------------------------------------------------------

So, there it is. Chapter 11. I know that this might sound mean but I am not going to post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews.

Anyway sorry it took so long, again.

3 kagomelookalike21


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha or anyone associated with the show.

Untitled 

Chapter 12

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously…

Kagome kept her composure as she felt the impact from the fake Sesshomaru bashing into her barrier. She still kept on chanting the curse under her breath, realizing that the fake had found out what the chant was. She looked at Inuyasha. He was standing there, shocked along with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. She looked at the fake and knew what had to be done. As she breathed out the final words, the seal that was formed from the liquid had completed. The seal started to glow and create another barrier around Kagome and the fake Sesshomaru.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he charged towards her. He was repelled because of Kagome's barrier. Suddenly, the scene looked very familiar.

"No. Kagome don't you dare do what I think you are going to do…" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded her head as tear now freely fell from her eyes

"Sit." Kagome said so quiet that not even Inuyasha heard her, but knew when he came into contact with the ground

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said

"DON'T DO IT KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as the all of the seal became illuminated.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha"

"KAGOME!"

---

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled again when he did not get a reply from Kagome. He ran towards her crumpled figure sprawled amidst the blood and ashes. There was no barrier stopping him, which worried him. Inuyasha gripped Kagome and held her as he tried to wake her from his sheer will power. Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open as she gasped for breath. She felt a pair of muscular arm around her body and immediately knew that it was Inuyasha.

"In…u…yasha. Let go. You're hu…ritng me…" Kagome managed. She could feel the tight grip instantly loosen around her. Inuyasha looked down in disbelief.

"K…agome. Are you ok? What happened?" he said as Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala gathered around her.

"I'm fine Inuyasha." She said as she propped herself up with Inuyasha's help.

"What happened Kagome? What did you do to Sessho…?" Sango started before being cut off by Kagome.

"That bastard was not Sesshomaru." Kagome said, her voice laced with anger. Sango was startled, for her friend never swore.

"Then who was it Kagome?" Miroku spoke up for the rest of the group.

"It was…"

---

An evil grin shone throughout the darkness.

"Don't you dare tell them, precious. It our little secret. If you dare tell them who it was that you sealed up in that mock jewel, you can say goodbye to your little hanyou. I still have control over your heart and soul. I can make you do anything I want, even have a repeat of last time. So I would be careful if you knew what was good for you."

The man smiled as he looked into the mirror that was held by an albino girl with white hair.

"I would be very careful…"

---

"Don't you dare tell them, precious. It our little secret. If you dare tell them whom it was that you sealed up in that mock jewel, you can say goodbye to your little hanyou. I still have control over your heart and soul. I can make you do anything I want, even have a repeat of last time. So I would be careful if you knew what was good for you. I would be very careful…"

Kagome tensed up as she heard that voice.

'Him again…' she thought.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said pulling her out of her trance, "Who was it?"

Kagome turned over to see Inuyasha staring at her funny. She was about to reply when she remembered the voice.

"I don't know. However, I know it wasn't Sesshomaru "she said praying that they believed her Inuyasha was skeptical of her answer at first, but let it go.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at Sango and smiled softly.

"I'm fine," she said. She took a deep breath in to prevent herself from passing out; but it didn't work. Luckily, Inuyasha was there to support her. Shippo gasped and ran towards her

"KAGOME!" he exclaimed only to be patted away by Inuyasha.

"Shut up you runt. You will only wake her." He said sternly. He picked Kagome up and placed her on the bed.

"Will she be ok Inuyasha?" Sango asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. I think so," Inuyasha said finishing the sentence in his head

'I hope so…'

---

The white void got larger, encasing her very being. The fog slowly wrapped around her like a safety blanket that does not work. Colors exploded all around her making her feel uneasy. The colors started to swirl around her, creating a figure in front of her. She held her breath waiting for it. She saw the colors bleed into one another, creating hands, feet, a face, cloth, hair, everything. She looked at the hooded figure standing before her. Its eyes were closed but she knew that it could see down to her very soul.

'**Why do you hold the hanyou dear to you?' **it asked. The woman looked away, not wishing to look at it.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned in return. It approached her, but she stepped back cautiously.

"'**Why?' you ask. The hanyou you seek is someone special, someone not to be toyed with. Someone who has weaknesses unlike others.** **Be careful with him though. For he hold something many other desire for," **it replied**. "And for he is someone who I hold very dear to me."**

The woman looked at the figure

"And what might that be? And what is your association with the hanyou?" she demanded. It simply shook its head and seemed to smile.

"**In due time, you will learn. But for now miko you must learn to live without knowing it."** It replied. The woman saw the colors secede into its original form.

"Wait. Why do you hold him dear to you? What reason do you have?" she demanded. The figure impeded itself and looked at the woman.

"**For he is my son K…" **It said

------------------------------------------------------------------

I am takes deep breathso so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so

sorry for not updating in such a long time. My computer was all wacked up and we had to go and get it fixed and then I only got my computer back yesterday and then I had to re-install the internet and it was just so confusing. But now, I finally have the chapter done. I left it at a cliffy (that's what I call it). Who do you all think it is? First person to get it right get a…um…COOKIES AND MILK! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I am sorry for taking so long. Now…10 reviews (and if I get that I will update within 2 days!)

3 kagomelookalike


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha or anyone associated with the show.

Untitled 

Chapter 13

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously…

"I'm fine," she said. She took a deep breath in to prevent herself from passing out; but it didn't work. Luckily, Inuyasha was there to support her. Shippo gasped and ran towards her

"KAGOME!" he exclaimed only to be patted away by Inuyasha.

"Shut up you runt. You will only wake her." He said sternly. He picked Kagome up and placed her on the bed.

"Will she be ok Inuyasha?" Sango asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. I think so," Inuyasha said finishing the sentence in his head

'I hope so…'

-

"'**Why?' you ask. The hanyou you seek is someone special, someone not to be toyed with. Someone who has weaknesses unlike others.** **Be careful with him though. For he hold something many other desire for," **it replied**. "And for he is someone who I hold very dear to me."**

The woman looked at the figure

"And what might that be? And what is your association with the hanyou?" she demanded. It simply shook its head and seemed to smile.

"**In due time, you will learn. But for now miko you must learn to live without knowing it."** It replied. The woman saw the colors secede into its original form.

"Wait. Why do you hold him dear to you? What reason do you have?" she demanded. The figure impeded itself and looked at the woman.

"**For he is my son K…" **It said

---

Inuyasha paced around the room, unsure of what to do. He knew that Kagome was lying to him. She knew who it was that attacked her and Inuyasha but why would she not tell him? He looked at her peaceful form. She had not moved an inch, only her chest that rose and fell ever so serenely.

"DAMN IT!" he exclaimed. His fist went through the wall and punctured his hand. He pulled his hand out and wiped the blood against his haori. He looked at Kagome before walking out of the room. He sniffed the air to see if he could find Sesshomaru's scent, but he could not find it anywhere. He did however pick up a scent that he recognized. It was the little girl's, who always followed Sesshomaru around. He looked around but could not see her. He soon could smell her tears and heard muffled cries. He used his nose and ears to lead him to a small room, unnoticed by many. He slowly opened the door, cautiously if someone would pop up. He peaked his head in as his ears twitched towards the noise and saw Rin laying on the bed, crying. He hated when girls cried

"R…Rin?" he asked softly. Rin's slowly lifted her head off the pillow and looked towards the voice

"Inu…Inuyasha-sama?" she said just as softly. Inuyasha nodded his head in reply. Rin wiped the tears out of her face and ran towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt a weight being thrown on him and noticed Rin's arms encasing his waist while sobbing into his haori.

"Lord Sesshomaru said that he was going to find you and told this Rin that he was going to be back in time for supper. But he is not back. Do you know where he is Inuyasha-sama?" Rin asked. Inuyasha looked at Rin and smiled sadly. He bent down to her eye level and looked her straight in the eye.

"Rin, I do not know where Sesshomaru is but I'm sure he will be back soon, okay?" he said gently, not noticing the presence that had entered the room. Rin nodded and wiped her tears again.

"This Rin is sorry for crying all over you Inuyasha-sama." she replied quaintly. She leaned over to hug Inuyasha, and was surprised when he hugged her back. Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to forget those haunting pictures of his past.

"Its ok Rin, its good to cry once and a while" he said

_Flashback_

"_Get back here you hanyou! You tainted my food and now you will have to pay!"_

_A small silver haired boy ran from a larger man, golden orbs covered in tears. _

"_I SAID GET BACK HANYOU! I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME!"_

_The little boy kept on running, not looking back once. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms pick him up. Out of sheer terror, he started to flail around and try to wiggle free from the grasp_

"_Inuyasha. Settle down. It is only me." the woman said_

"_Izayoi. You _child_ tried to get another apple again. You must teach him how to restrain himself or I will!" a weary man said as he approached them, Izayoi set Inuyasha down, but made sure to keep him close_

"_My apologies Kuro. I will make sure that Inuyasha does not do that again." Izayoi turned and gently pulled Inuyasha's hand to tell him that it was time to go. Inuyasha turned his head to see the man walking away, muttering words under his breath_

"_Filthy human wench. Her son causes more trouble that all of the other children combined. Stupid bitch." He muttered. _

_Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he heard this. He let go of his mother's hand and ran up to the man. With all of the anger his little body could hold he stared the man down and kicked him. _

"That's for calling my mommy a bad name!" he said so sternly, eyes full of pure hatred. Inuyasha walked back to his motehr, satisfied, but cringed when he saw his mother. Izayoi simply shook her head and continued to walk along the path. Inuyasha watched as she walked away, confused then saddened, as he smelt the salty scent he recognized as tears. He lowered his head in shame as he followed a tear-stained path left by his mother while the rumors and rants still stained the very air he inhaled.

_End Flashback_

"Inuyasha-sama? Are you ok?" Rin asked quietly. Inuyasha opened his eyes and was about to turn to look at Rin when he saw a figure at the door. For a brief moment, he saw his mother looking elegant in a pale pink kimono with her eyes soft as a feather- but realized that it was Kagome. He looked into her soft brown eyes, overflowing with tears. Rin turned to see what he was looking at. She saw Kagome and walked over to her.

"Kagome-sama, why are you crying?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side

"Like Inuyasha said, its good to cry every once and a while." She said

"Keh," Inuyasha said, "you cry too much woman." He looked at Kagome and soon regretted what he said

"Umm…Kagome I mean that I don't like to see you blubbering, I mean crying so maybe you should stop crying so much, but you know if you wan to cry cry but, maybe not in front on me because…"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said cutting him off short

"Y…yeah?" he answered reluctantly

"Sit boy." She said without hesitation. Rin's eyes widened as she watched Inuyasha fall to the ground.

"Kagome-sama?" Rin asked

"Yes?" Kagome replied

"Can you teach me how to do that?" she asked. Kagome simply giggled, and Inuyasha tried to pry himself out of the ground.

"Don't get any idea's from the woman Rin. She no goo…" Inuyasha said before Kagome cut him off again

"Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT!" she cried. Rin watched in sheer happiness.

"Now you just gotta teach this Rin that!" she exclaimed. Kagome laughed as she saw the girls eyes widen in fascination. She looked over at the red blob in the floor.

"Well, we don't have much time before Inuyasha gets himself out of there so let's get started!" Kagome said as she grabbed Rin's hand and ran out with her. Inuyasha could hear their laughter and huffed

"Wench" he said. Suddenly he smelt Kagome come back into the room again.

"Oh and Inuyasha, this is for not telling me where you were, SIT!"

Inuyasha yelped in pain while Kagome kept on laughing.

"Stupid stupid STUPID wench." He said as he waited for the spell to wear off.

-----------------------------------

Here it is, chapter 13. how do you like it? I actually updated on time this time! Anywho, 6 reviews, kay? Thanks!

Love – kagomelookalike21


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha or anyone associated with the show. They are all Rumiko Takahashi's.

Believe me…it kills me to say this but its true. (

Untitled 

Chapter 14

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously…

"Now you just gotta teach this Rin that!" she exclaimed. Kagome laughed as she saw the girls eyes widen in fascination. She looked over at the red blob in the floor.

"Well, we don't have much time before Inuyasha gets himself out of there so let's get started!" Kagome said as she grabbed Rin's hand and ran out with her. Inuyasha could hear their laughter and huffed

"Wench" he said. Suddenly he smelt Kagome come back into the room again.

"Oh and Inuyasha, this is for not telling me where you were, SIT!"

Inuyasha yelped in pain while Kagome kept on laughing.

"Stupid stupid STUPID wench." He said as he waited for the spell to wear off.

---

Inuyasha thumped down the hallways, sniffing out Kagome and Rin's scent. He had covered the east side, the west side and now had the north and south sides left. Tonight was the new moon and the sun was already three quarters set, making it impossible for him to track down exactly where they were.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed before hearing a gently giggle from the closet behind him. He knew that the giggle did not come from Kagome. She was too competitive to let her hiding spot slip. Inuyasha suddenly got an idea

"Feh! I guess I will never find Rin and Kagome. They are just to smart for me!" he said sarcastically as he heard the giggling increase, "I guess I should go now."

Inuyasha turned around and started to walk away. Suddenly he tucked himself into a corner that was out of sight. He made his feet create the illusion that he was still walking away. He waited there and counted down in his head mentally. '3…2…1…' as if on cue he could hear a door slowly creak open. He heard the light patter of soft delicate feet swiftly moving around. He peaked his head out ever so slightly to see what Rin was up to. She was making her way over to the stairwell that brought her to the south side. Inuyasha smirked as he went to try to beat Rin to Kagome.

---

Kagome looked around and mentally groaned. Of all the places she had to pick to hide, it had to be this room. As she lit a candle, she looked around as she saw kimonos that were similar to hers, and after turning around noticed a small basket, large enough to rest a baby in, and little red blankets all piled neatly in a pile. She got up and walked towards the basket. The little pillow inside still had the little dent from the child's head. She smiled softly and walk towards the blanket. Moving the cobwebs that had formed over time away she picked up the first one that she saw and let it unravel slowly. As her hands moved over the fabric gently, she sensed a familiarity. She raised the blanket to her nose and inhaled deeply. A forest after it just rained. She pulled the blanket away and folded it again. She could feel tears starting to form as she thought about her own mother. She had not seen her mother in a week. Soon after she thought this though, she felt selfish. Inuyasha had not seen his mother in over 100 years. Kagome went to go sit down on the creaky bed and folded her hands gently while still gripping the blanket.

"Izayoi…this is Kagome. I know that you don't know me but I was hoping you could do a favor for me…"

---

Rin merrily skipped down the hallway as she went to go get Kagome to tell her that Inuyasha was still looking in the north end and he could not find her. As she hummed to herself, she felt as if someone was following her. She quickly looked around to see nothing. As she turned back around she heard the gently patter of feet. She started to quicken her pace as she made her way to Kagome. Just as soon as she quicken her pace she felt a pair of strong hands pick her up. She squealed, as her feet no longer felt the solid ground beneath her.

"Found you!" a strong voice said. Rin wiggled around to face the voice.

"Inuyasha-sama! No fair!" she said as a pout formed on her face. Inuyasha smirked as he set Rin down.

"Now since I found you…you have to help me find Kagome."

---

Kagome sat on the rocking chair near the large window, forgetting about the game and getting lost in her mind. She glanced out of the window and looked at the view. Hundreds upon thousands of trees surrounded the castle. The outer edges of her lips moved upward as she thought about Inuyasha.

"No wonder Inuyasha loves the forest so much. It reminds him of his mother." She said, voice a somber tone. Her eyes grazed the forest taking in it all as she quietly sung a nursery rhyme that her mother had sung to her 17 years ago.

"Rock a bye baby, on the tree top. When the wind blows, the cradle will rock…" her voice laced with despair and memories. She sat there for some time and did not acknowledge the presence that had entered.

"M…Mother?" came a soft whisper. Kagome abruptly turned around to face the voice, dropping the candle in doing so, and almost immediately felt her heart drop.

"Inuyasha…"

---

Rin sat quietly in the hallway, her back against the wall and her head tilted ever so slightly so that she could still see Inuyasha enter the room. Inuyasha had been reluctant at first to enter the room…but did not say why.

_Flashback_

"Inuyasha-sama! This way Inuyasha-sama! Follow Rin!" Rin said in such excitement. Her eyes grew twice their size as she neared the destination. Rin turned around and continued to the array of doors that were before her. Inuyasha's senses were alert the minute they arrived in the vicinity. He could smell Kagome's scent, but also another that he had not smelt in over 100 years. Realization hit him as all of his memories flooded. His eyes watched Rin's every move, analyzing where she was going. She put her ear against each door, closing her eyes so that all she could focus on was the sounds that came from the room. Inuyasha waited as she checked each door, heart racing even faster as her tiny feet reached the last door. She laid her ear on the door and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha. Looking strangely at Inuyasha who was still at the entrance of the corridor she briskly moved her arm to tell Inuyasha that Kagome was in there she stepped out of the way and watched as Inuyasha moved forward with caution. His heart refused to slow down, rebelling by racing even more. His ears stirring listening to only the white noise behind the door. His eyes locked on the door, as it got larger. His body moved reluctantly as his hand extended towards the door. His fingers wrapped around the handle. Turning the handle ever so slightly he heard a soft voice gently singing the lullaby that had been long forgotten. The voice seemed to wrap around his heart and tighten it in a comforting way. He opened the door and the air that he had been holding escaped his lips

"M…Mother?"

End Flashback

Rin looked at the door that was closing, getting the idea that Inuyasha needed time alone with Kagome. But she still did not know why he had called Kagome 'mother' or why he had been so reluctant in the first place. Shrugging her shoulders, she got up and quietly tiptoed away, not wanting to disturb the adults.

---

"Inuyasha…it's me. Kagome." Kagome gently said as she looked into his unfocused golden eyes. She took careful steps towards him and watched as his eyes followed her.

"Inuyasha?" she extended an arm and gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"K…Kagome? What are you doing here?" he said softly as he looked around the room. Kagome did not know how to answer him. She let her hand fall limp off his shoulder and rest against her side. Kagome looked at the blanket in her hands and folded it gently. She looked at Inuyasha again and saw that he was no longer a hanyou.

"Inuyasha tonight is the…"

"New moon. I know." His eyes were fixed upon the golden orb that lay near the basket. He turned to look at her

"You never answered my question." He said. Kagome looked at him and just as quickly turned away. She started twiddling with her thumbs

"Well you see the thing is I really didn't know where I was going and then Rin told me that there was a room and the end of this corridor that was old and dusty. She thought that no one knew about this room so i…"

"Fuck." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and stood up.

"Inuyasha don't be mad at Rin. She did not know that this was your mother's room. She just…"

"Shut up for a sec and follow me." Inuyasha was making his way to the door as Kagome felt heat lick at her ankles. She turned around quickly and saw that there was a fire behind her. She dropped the cloth and moved towards the door next to Inuyasha.

"Open the door Inuyasha. What are you waiting for? Open it!"

"I would if I could Kagome. Its shut tight!" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Here. Let me try." Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha out of the way.

"Oh. How silly was I. I should have let the pathetic weak human, a girl nonetheless, try to open a door that probably is locked or jammed shut!" he said throwing his hands up in the air. Kagome stopped rattling the handle and turned around.

"Might I add that you are 1/2 human also and a human right now? And believe me that if you were not human right now or if we were not about to be burnt to death…I would probably sit you right about now!"

"Keh. Shut up woman. God damn new moon, god damn fires, god damn EVERYTHING!" Inuyasha punched the door, as if his words and the force of his fist were going to get him out of here. He let himself sink to the floor in desperation while Kagome started to look around for something to throw onto the flames to make them die down.

'Good going Kagome. Just had to light the candle. Now you and Inuyasha are going to die. Good Job Kagome. Good Job.'

Tears started to form in her eyes as she went near the rocking chair and looked past it to find something to help them.

"Kagome! Look out!" Inuyasha said as he saw the flame wrap around the leg of the chair. Kagome turned around and saw the chair catch fire. She released the chair and fell backwards. As she got up, she realized that fire surrounded her.

"INUYASHA! Where are you?" she exclaimed.

"Kagome I am right here. Stay as close to the ground so that you don't inhale too much smoke."

Kagome looked around but couldn't find anything to help them but then she realized that she could use her kimono.

"Inuyasha…I am sorry and don't look!" she called through the roar of the fire. She stood up and peeled the kimono off.

"Kagome what are you doing? What are you doing?" Inuyasha cried out. He could hear Kagome coughing and he tried to see her through the fire. He raised his body so he could see over the bed and saw a silhouette standing ripping something.

"What are you doing? I told you to stay down so you don't inhale too much smoke! Idiot!"

"Inuyasha cough believe me. cough cough I know what I am doing." Kagome tied up the kimono together to form a long strip of fabric to use as flag to grab someone's attention. Opening the window, she slipped the fabric through the window and started to call out.

"HELP! HELP US. cough THERES A FIRE IN HERE. cough cough ANYONE! PLEASE HELP US. PLEASE!" Kagome could tell that she had inhaled too much smoke but if she didn't do anything, it could end up worse that smoke in her lungs.

"Kagome. Enough. Get down before you inhale even more smoke. Kagome. I am sure someone heard you. Listen to me. Get down. Now!" Inuyasha made his voice thunder over the roar of the flames. He saw her silhouette shift towards him and fall forwards into the flames.

Kagome kept on trying to take deep breath through her hands but smoke kept on getting in. She felt her lungs reject the air and tell her brain that she needed oxygen. She heard Inuyasha telling her that someone heard her and to get down. Still trying to breath she felt herself falling. She closed her eyes and let her mind slip into the darkness, but not before she heard Inuyasha call out her name.

---

A quick and urgent rapping on the door threw Sango out of bed. She went towards the door and opened it to see Jaken standing before her.

"You human. Rouse the others. We need you help. There is a fire in the south end of the castle. It must be put out before the room collapses!" Jaken said.

Sango looked at Jaken, not ready to believe him. She felt someone grab the end of her kimono. Shippo was standing near her and looked frightened.

"Sango…Inuyasha and Kagome are in there. I heard Kagome calling out of the window. And it's the new moon. We have to go help them" Sango looked stunned as Shippo told her.

"Shippo. Go wake up Miroku and Kilala. I'll meet you there." Sango took of through the door and stripped off the kimono to reveal her demon slayer uniform.

'Kagome…Inuyasha. You had better be ok'

---

Inuyasha jumped through the flames as he saw Kagome's body fall into the flames. He picked her up just before her body collided with the flames. He tried to get Kagome to wake up but it was useless. As he looked at Kagome, he noticed that she was not wearing anything. He looked around for her kimono but he saw that she had torn it up to create a flag of some sort.

"Guess you weren't planning on anyone seeing you hey?" he said out loud. He sat up Indian style and placed Kagome in his lap. He kept one hand on her hip to make sure that she didn't suddenly roll out of his grip. He reached up to take off his haori but realized that he didn't have it on. He silently started cursing for letting the maid talk him into letting her wash it as he took off the inner part of his haori and wrapped it around Kagome. He maneuvered to slide off the lower part of his haori to protect as much as he could of them from the dangerous flames that surrounded them. Making sure that it was tight against her curves, he lay down on his side and moved Kagome so that he could feel her chest still moving, ensuring him that she was still alive. As he thought about what Miroku would say if he found them like this, he realized that the smoke started to irritate his eyes and fill his lungs. He tried to cough all of the smoke out but failed to do so and slipped into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------

Here is chapter 14. I am honestly so sorry for not updating on time. Even though I had writers block for the longest time and due to the fact that I was with my cousins from Belgium that is no excuse for not updating. But here it is. And might I add that this is the longest chapter I have written without song lyrics )

8 reviews please and thank-you

Love – kagomelookalike21


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone associated with the show

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Inuyasha or anyone associated with the show.

Untitled

Chapter 15

--

Previously…

"Kagome. Enough. Get down before you inhale even more smoke. Kagome. I am sure someone heard you. Listen to me. Get down. Now!" Inuyasha made his voice thunder over the roar of the flames. He saw her silhouette shift towards him and fall forwards into the flames.

-

"Shippo. Go wake up Miroku and Kilala. I'll meet you there." Sango took of through the door and stripped off the kimono to reveal her demon slayer uniform.

'Kagome…Inuyasha. You had better be ok'

--

Sango ran through the maze of hallways and doors. She could hear her footsteps echo through the hallways, her breathing staggering to keep a constant pace, she could feel her heart thumping against her chest, she could hear her mind telling her to keep on going, but her body wishing to disobey. She turned another corner and went down that hallway. Suddenly she bumped into another moving object throwing her to the floor.

"Fuck…" she cursed as she felt her body collide with the ground. She looked up to see a pair of violet eyes looking back at her

"Houshi-sama?!" she exclaimed as she saw his hand reach towards her

"That would be me. Shippo woke me up and I went out looking for Inuyasha and Kagome's whereabouts but instead ran into you." He stated simply. Sango accepted his hand and felt his grip tighten as her body broke contact with the floor.

"Sango, may I suggest that we use Kilala and fly overtop of the castle to find the smoke. I believe that that would be the fastest way to track them down."

"Yes, of course" she replied. She felt something nuzzle her with haste and turned to see Kilala. She pulled herself onto her and allowed Miroku to follow suit. As the two-tailed feline rose from the ground, Sango turned around to look at miroku. He looked at her with a questioning look and she took that as a sign to proceed.

"Where is Shippo?" she asked, voice laced with concern

"Fret not Sango. Rin and Shippo are both under the care of Jaken and the nanny that both reside within the castle." was his curt reply. Sango nodded her head and turned her head this way and that to spot the glowing flames in the dark of the night.

"Over there Sango. The fire is over to the farthest left." Came Miroku's voice, breaking her trance. Looking in the direction just like he had said, she urged Kilala to make her way over to the burning flames, to save their friends.

--

Inuyasha felt a settling presence body as he tried to open his eyes. When he finally did he realized that they were still in his mother's room, but something was different. The flames that used to be licking at his feet, now were held back by a barrier. The barrier surrounded him and Kagome, as well as a large wooden chest that he had not seen before.

'Kagome!' he thought quickly. He shifted himself so that Kagome was still close to him and protected. His eyes wandered around again, trying to find a way to escape but not finding one. As he looked out the window he noticed that the moon was slowly disappearing into the pinks and purples of the sky.

"It's almost over" he whispered to himself. The outer part of his haori fell off his upper torso and draped out over the floor and on Kagome's long black tresses as he picked himself up. He noticed that as he moved, the barrier shifted so that he would still be under its protection. His figure extended from the previous position and his muscles that were already sore thanked him. Baring all to the world that was looking in through the window that he faced he looked for a way to escape without injuring either himself or Kagome. He frantically looked out the window and to Kagome again making sure that she was still breathing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the large wooden chest that was untouched by the flames. As if the chest was taunting him, he turned to it and took two careful steps towards it. He bent down and ran his hand over the clamp the kept it shut. As he fumbled to open the chest he heard people yelling out his name as well as Kagome's. Leaving the chest he looked out the window and saw Sango, Miroku and Kilala approaching the window he turned and quickly put his pants on and grabbed Kagome and went towards the window again

"Sango! Miroku! Over here!" he exclaimed. He saw Kilala maneuver her way beside the window.

"Inuyasha, thank goodness you are alright. How's Kagome?" Miroku asked as he gingerly pulled Kagome onto the feline.

'She fine, just inhaled too much smoke." He said as he prepared to climb upon Kilala as well. As he made his way out…something stopped him. He looked at the chest again…adamant that something or someone wanted him to take it with him. He made his way to the chest and pulled it towards the window

"Inuyasha…what are you doing?" Sango asked

"Just move Kilala away from here for a sec," he said. As Kilala complied he lifted the chest onto the window sill and threw it over. He heard the loud 'thud' from the fall and looked at Kilala again

"Okay…now we can go"

--

Inuyasha sat in his room watching Kagome's chest go up and down, insuring him that she was alive. He looked past Kagome to the chest that was up against the wall. He made his way over to it and opened it slowly. When he saw what was inside, a smile reached his lips and stayed there.

"Inu…yasha? What are you looking at?" a gentle voice called from the bed. He turned around and looked at Kagome. He walked over to her, grabbed her hand and slowly helped her out of the bed and walked her over to the chest

"Look…" he said to her, "it's my past"

Kagome leaned over slightly to look at the contents of the chest. Sure enough there were little jumpers, socks, hats, shoes, coats, everything a little baby could need all folded ever so neatly. Kagome reached down and grabbed the one little coat and looked at it sweetly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw three books, next to each other. She handed Inuyasha the coat and moved to look at the books. She picked up the first one and carefully opened it up and saw stories and fables written on its pages. Upon opening the second one she saw nothing…just blank pages, and in the third she saw gentle writing, which spelled out Inuyasha's name. Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was still examining the coat.

"Inuyasha…I think these are yours…"she said as she handed them the books.

Inuyasha placed the coat back into the chest and looked at the three. He got them from Kagome's hands, nodded his thanks and went to go sit on the bed. He opened the one book that was on top and saw his name written on the first page. Turning the page once again he saw a date at the top…_September 25__th_. He continued reading to the next line and his breath got caught in his throat.

_Inuyasha…koi…today, you were born, and I almost died._

_But your father made sure that we could be a family for as long as he could._

_Your father looked at you with such pride in his eyes, naming you gracefully without a second thought. _

_His eyes, so much like your own. Their daring, graceful colour, the way they flickered around like a flame._

_His are soft, but the way your eyes lit up and just how soft and innocent they were could entice anyone. Your father wanted to hold you so bad, he did. _

_Inuyasha, believe me when I tell you this, your father wanted nothing more than to be with you._

_We fled so quickly, you were crying so much. Crying was an understatement actually._

_It was as if you knew exactly what was happening. We watched it happen, both of us._

_We were resting underneath a tree, and watched as the castle collapsed, taking away your father and his enemy._

_We were accepted into a village finally, you were bundled up in your father's fire-rat._

_You slept so peacefully that night. It fantasized me. Your little chest rising and falling with every breath you took. _

_While I was watching you, I felt him; your father. I knew he was watching you too. I saw the littlest things that made me believe it_

_Your silver hair fell off of your cheek, you moving softly and contently towards the unseen familiarity. I knew your father was there, for the short time._

_But I knew, and your father knew that for this time we were finally a family, all three of us and Sesshomaru too. _

_Yes, Sesshomaru. He was actually quite happy that he was going to have a brother._

_You woke up five times that night, and I remember your hearty cry, pearls of water falling from their amber sanctuary._

_Nothing soothed you at first I remember walking around the room, humming to you softly, but you still cried._

_It wasn't until the last time that you woke up, and there was a knock on the door, it was the inn keeper suggesting _

_I take you for a walk, and I did just that. I walked through the little koi pond, through the gardens but nothing soothed you._

_Nothing until we reached a large weeping willow. I sat down beneath it, grateful for the support it provided as I leaned back._

_The moment I sat down, you looked up into the maze of branches, and you stopped crying. I smiled slowly as you drifted off into a slumber._

_And here we are now…me, you and the willow. The moon is shining upon your silver hair, as if it were a reflection of the moon itself._

_I didn't sleep that night. My heart wouldn't let me. I lost your father that night, and I couldn't stand to loose you too_

_With love my baby…_

_Your mother, Izayoi_

Inuyasha read it, over and over again, absorbing every word. His hands ran across the lettering, and moved the page to unveil the next, and it soon became a trance he was in. each page he moved revealed another, and another, until the words stopped. He saw the ink trail off, an ink blot, and the smallest spot of blood; that would have not been noticed if anyone didn't look at the page intently, that spoiled the page.

"No…" he softly said to himself. He heard the patter of graceful footsteps again, coming up behind him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay…?" Kagome's voice drifted into his ears. He turned and looked at her

"She never…she never wrote everything she wanted to. She was stopped before…" his voice trailed off, and uncommon thing for him.

"Oh…Inuyasha" she said, and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha from behind, resting her hand on his chest. She felt his head lean into the crook of her neck, and it rested there. Gentle pearls of water ran down her cheek but no noise haunted them after. She pulled Inuyasha into her even more

'Izayoi, please, I beg of you. It hurts me as much as it hurts you to see your son like this. Please help him realize that you are still near him, please…'

--

Sango melted in the water as its warmth wrapped around her. Silence was welcomed, and Sango drifted off into her own world. She loved how the water seemed to work magic on her back…making everything better. She would normally come with Kagome, but today she knew Inuyasha and Kagome needed their time alone. She left Shippo with Miroku, just to be safe. Cutting through the water with her body, she began to swim under the surface leaving behind a trail of the soft white suds that once covered her body. Once she was satisfied with her cleanliness, she slipped out of the water, and dried her body. She wrapped her kimono around herself swiftly and began to make her way to camp. She glanced over her shoulder and up in the tree's to see if she would catch the monk in the act of spying on her. Much to her surprise, she found Miroku sleeping quietly next to the fire once she arrived at camp. The fire danced across his hair, creating deep purple rainbows that floated across his pale face. She felt her breath stop in her throat, refusing to be inhaled nor released. His innocence captivated her, the rising of his sculpted chest entranced her, and the gentle release of his breath stole hers. She watched as he moved silently, brows creasing his unmarked forehead. She lost track of how long she had watched him, attracted by his movements. His eyes fluttered to life, pupils adjusting to the dimly lit area. Sango felt her body move closer to him, until she was right next to him. Miroku looked up at Sango, a gentle smile tugging at his lips.

"Sango…" the way her breathed her name enticed her even more…and made her do the one thing she never dared to do before

She kissed him

--

So, there you have it…chapter 15…FINALLY. I apologize for not updating sooner…I had a major writer's block…but now that over….and the story will go on XD

love…kagomelookalike


End file.
